


Thor's "Small" Problem

by ErinBocca



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thor, Dom/sub, Dominant Loki, Face Slapping, Feels, Humiliation, I own you, Loki is helpful but not really, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Control, Pre-Thor (2011), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Small Penis, Spanking, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has been harboring an embarrassing secret for a very long time; His manhood is not any bit as impressive as the rest of his body. He asked for help from the only person he knew just might keep his secret whilst help him; Loki. However, there is always a price to pay when it comes to the trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A small Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Very first piece I've done and I hope you guys like it!  
> This is the first chapter in ??? many? I'm not sure how many chapters it will end up being, but I do plan on going in depth, and as a pre-warning it will include bondage and dominate sex with Loki being the Top  
> Constructive Criticism is always welcome :)

Chapter One:

 

Thor hesitated before Loki’s heavy chamber doors, taking a long drawn out breath to calm his trepidation. He didn’t want to do this, but he was becoming desperate. He needed help, and naturally his brother was the only one who could help him...but for a price.  
But what choice did he have? If anyone knew about this, if anyone found out,Thor would be laughed out of Asgard- maybe even all Nine Realms if word spread; and Loki assured it would. He mentally shook his head. No.. even if the prices Loki set were ridiculous, it was nothing in order to salvage his warrior’s reputation.  
With a resigned groan, he raised his fist and knocked a little weaker than he meant to. 

No answer. 

Figures. He knocked again, this time a little louder, yet it was met with the same silence.  
“Loki,” he whispered harshly through the door. “I know you’re in there, I can see the candle light from under your bloody door.” No answer. “Loki-”..  
Silence.  
Screw it. He turned the handle and opened the door, not caring about the earfull he’d get with coming in without permission. He came in swiftly and closed the door behind him. Loki was sitting in a plush armchair beside a glowing fire, a large tomb in his hands as emerald eyes scanned the small foreign words. He hadn’t even bothered to look up at Thor before speaking.  
“That’s very rude of you Thor. I really don’t understand what is so hard about permission before entering. Obviously I’m busy.”  
Thor ignored him.  
“I have a problem-”  
“I’ll say,” Loki interrupted, raising his eyebrows whilst still reading. “You’d think even an idiot as dull as you would learn manners at some point.” Thor gave a low growl at the insult, but didn’t bite back; not when he needed something from him. But when he opened his mouth to say something, he closed it again in hesitation.  
An uncomfortable silence began to stretch between them with only the occasional flip of the thin pages cutting through the air. Loki stayed quiet as he read, and Thor shifted from foot to foot, unsure how to even begin his request. Even though he had done this a few time before, it was never easy to ask Loki for this.  
Eventually, thankfully, Loki broke the silence. The dark haired god lowered his book to his lap with a sigh, lulling his head back upon his chair. “Was there something you wanted Thor? Or are you just hovering for annoyance’s sake?”  
“You know why I’m here.” Thor said quietly. Finally for the first time since he’d entered the room, Loki’s eyes fell on the warrior, a look of slight amusement dancing behind the green gaze.  
“I’m flattered Thor, but I haven’t quite mastered mind reading just yet.” He hummed.  
“I’m here for another...you know..’potion’.” Norns why was this still so hard to ask? The Thunderer could feel the heat creeping up his neck.  
“Potion?” Loki feigned ignorance, but Thor could see the smirk hiding just below the surface. “A potion whatever for, dear brother? Are you feeling ill?”  
“You know what for.” Thor bit out, again uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot.  
“I’m certain I do not. Just tell me what you need, and why.”  
He did this every time; Loki wouldn’t give until he heard him say exactly what he wanted to hear. Thor took a long breath, feeling his face pinken.  
“I need…. The.. size elixir…” He practically mumbled.  
“I’m sorry… what was that? I couldn’t quite hear /why/ you need such a thing.” Loki made a show of putting his hand up to his ear.  
“The ..Size Elixir..for, my cock..” He mumbled yet again, cringing slightly at admitting something his brother already knew. This time, Loki did not bother to hide the wide smile.  
“Ohhhh yes, of course. How could I have forgotten about your...little problem?” Loki chuckled at the way Thor managed to turn even darker pink. “You're here early for it, you know. The effects are supposed to last a few months. Or are you just asking in advance to spare the close-call from last time?”  
Thor looked down in mortification upon recalling that night. He had been in the communal showers with the other warriors when he felt the weight between his legs suddenly lessen. No one had seen due to how fast Thor had left, but it had been far too close of a discovery than he cared to repeat.  
Thor cleared his throat and shook his head. “No.. It, uhm. Wore off, a few hours ago while trying to sleep.” He'd actually been masterbating at the time when his meat slipped from his hand back to its original puny size, but that was a detail his brother didn't need to know.  
“Wore off hmm? That's,, unusual.”  
“Unusual, or you did it on purpose.” Thor accused lightly. Loki looked sarcastically offended.  
“Why brother, I would never do such a thing.” He delicately closed the book and set it on the glass table next to him before rising off the chair. “Although I would be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind, especially after the ridiculous displays of masculinity you keep putting on for your admirers.” He chuckled and walked towards Thor. “You did,however, fulfill your end of the bargain. Three fresh dragon’s hearts for three month elixir, and a deal is a deal.” He crossed his arms while looking Thor up and down slowly. His older brother was a lovely shade of red, and his hands gently fiddled with the fabric of his night trousers. He avoided too long eye contact and instead chose to cast his pale blue gaze around the room . His hair was tossled as though he had roused himself from his bed, and Loki couldn't help but think of him laying on those silken red sheets. It was a rare sight to see Thor in such a state of uncertainty, and Loki was soaking in the joy of seeing him like this.  
The elder cleared his throat, recapturing the trickster’s attention. Loki simply smiled and walked passed him to another table littered with various glass bottles and tinctures and a large open book resting on a stand. “You know this means you owe me another favor.” He said over his shoulder as he began working.  
Thor watched him pour different colored liquids together. Another favor.  
“Norns, don't ask me for another dragon’s heart for your experiments.” Thor practically groaned. “They were hard enough to slay without Sif and Fandral asking why I needed them.” Loki laughed.  
“Those weren't for experiments, brother.” Thor raised his brow in surprise.  
“Then what in the nine realms did you need three of them for?”  
“I was entertaining guests from Vanaheim. Dragon hearts are a delicacy there and it was imperative I made a good impression.”  
“You ate-.?” Thor stared angrily. “You sent me on a mission to risk my life to get those hearts and they were mere ingredients to entertain??”  
“Yes, I did. An offer I might remind you that you willingly took in exchange for several inches between your legs.” He poured in powder to a now boiling mixture, making the color turn suddenly from opaque to the familiar translucent blue. “I’m merely capitalizing on your vanity.”  
“My vanity? This is about maintaining reputation, as you so copiously remind me.”  
“And what is reputation but vanity earned with respect.” He waved a dismissive hand at Thor. “No need to be defensive. I’m not disagreeing with you that you need to maintain your warrior’s image, but you should remember who puts that very image and confidence into your walk.” He poured the liquid in a vial, then sealed it with a cork and tuned around. “The prince of Asgard must maintain the optimal reputation lest other seek to undermine your… weaknesses.”  
Thor eyed the blue liquid as his brother walked up to him. It wasn’t just about his size and what the people he bedded might say behind his back; but it was the thought that it would become so widespread that the humiliation would render the son of Odin as a joke. No one would take him seriously, and when the time came for him to bare him a child, Norns he would be doubted to even be able to complete the task.  
“Agreed, “ Thor finally said, and the gleam returned to Loki’s eyes.  
Loki held the small glass vial in his hand as he stood in front of his brother. Thor reached out for it, but Loki moved it away. “Your payment,” he reminded.  
“Whatever quest you send me on, you know it'll be done.” Thor said impatiently. “I've yet to fail the tasks you've given me.” He reached again for the vile, and again Loki moved it out of his reach.  
“No… You've not. But…” This time it was Loki who seemed to hesitate. He seemed to almost back out of whatever he was going to say, but instead regained his resolve and just cleared his throat. “However, this one is of a ….different nature.”  
Thor raised his eyebrows.  
“What exactly does that mean, brother?” Thor’s words were lined with a sense of dread. What could the trickster possibly want him to do now? He’s slain dragons and giants, he’d gone into restricted cities to retrieve books not touched in thousands of years, and he’d even gone pranking with his little brother and made to take the fall when they eventually got caught. Actually.. That one hadn’t been so bad.  
“I..want to see.”  
Thor was slightly confused by Loki’s request.  
“See?” He asked. “See what?”  
Loki let out a breath of mild frustration as if Thor were meant to immediately catch his meaning.  
“You." He gestured to Thor's groin. "I want to see you and just exactly why you need this.”


	2. Unforeseen Aftereffects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor accepts, but neither of them expect how it makes them react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and supporting my story so far! I plan to have a new chapter every 2-3 weeks for you lovely readers

Chapter Two:

Thor blinked at him for a few long moments, letting the silence between them grow thick as Loki awaited an answer from the thunderer. Surely,... surely his brother had not just asked what he thought he had.  
“You-, want to see…. My cock?” Thor had an expression of confusion, mixed with something else Loki couldn’t quite put a finger on. Mortification perhaps? Loki gave a short nod and a slight shrug.  
“Yes.”  
The sheer briefness of Loki’s response elicited a laugh from Thor, but was cut off when the look on his little brother’s face told him that Loki wasn’t actually kidding.  
“What? You actually want me to pull my trousers down and show you?” Still Thor’s voice lingered with disbelief. “You’re joking, right?”  
“You’ve yet to fail anything I’ve asked of you before. Considering the other dangers I’ve put you through, this one could be counted as a free shot don’t you think? So Do you accept the favor or not?” Loki crossed his arms. Thor’s answer was almost immediate.  
“No, you pervert!”  
At his outburst, Loki’s expression hardened. He narrowed his eyes and raised his chin to the older,  
“Fine.” The coolness from his voice had also vanished as he spoke. “Then you don’t get your elixir. You are dismissed.” Thor’s eyes widened,  
“What? Wait no Loki,”  
“You know the price and you’ve rejected it. Clearly you’re not interested in continuing our arrangement, so-.”  
“Stop- ok I'm sorry. Look I just-, got caught off guard with it. I mean, don't you find it a little odd that you want to see your brother’s cock?”  
“It’s purely in an academic interest. You claim that your manhood was, as I recall you describing it; as small as a child’s? I have difficulties imagining that given the rest of you.” Loki answered matter-of-factly as Thor’s face maintained a tinge of red embarrassment.  
“So you just want to gawk?”  
“No. As I said; I'm curious. I have been ever since that first day you came to me begging for my help.”  
“I wasn't beg-”  
“You were,” Loki held up the vial once again, “Now, do we have a deal or not? Just a good look at your “problem”, and you get another three month supply.”  
Thor looked at the vial again, then back to Loki’s unbreaking stare. Just to look at him? How bad could that be?., unless there was a catch; and with Loki there was a always a catch.  
“..How long of a look?”  
“As long as I say.”  
“Just to look? With your eyes? I don't have to do anything else but show you?” He attempted to clarify trying to find the twist in the little silver-tongued God. Loki rolled his eyes.  
“Yes Thor, that is what ‘just a look’ implies. I can’t really dumb it down further than that.”  
“I just don't want you to make me do something humiliating.”  
“Take it or leave it Thor, I would like to get back to reading my book.”  
Thor took a long breath, glancing to the side as if he would see something to confirm his suspicion of Loki’s ulterior motives. It seemed straightforward enough, right? And then he would have his dose, and he and Loki wouldn’t have to talk about this ever again.  
“Well?” Loki prodded Thor, making him look back to his sibling. He let out a long breath.  
“...Alright. Just a look.”  
Loki smiled in soft victory. “Good boy,”

 

Thor ignored the comment and began unlacing his trousers, fingers fumbling slightly in anticipation. He hadn’t dared let anyone see him, and though Loki /knew of/ it, it was an entirely different matter to actually show the proof. But the quicker he did it the quicker he could get it over with and take his reward. With one more tug of the laces, his trousers slipped from his hips to the floor, and Loki’s eyes immediately went to the space in between Thor’s legs.  
The trickster’s hand went to cover his mouth, and Thor wasn’t sure if it was to hide a gasp or a laugh, but either way, Thor’s face burned with new embarassment.  
“By the Gods, Thor! You weren’t exaggerating!” Loki said in awe, and as he lowered his hand he could see that his brother had indeed been grinning. Thor almost moved his hands to cover himself, but refrained only for the sake of their deal. “How is this even possible to be as large as you and have a cock the size of your thumb?”  
“You said you weren’t going to gawk, that this was academic.” Thor said between gritted teeth.  
“Well that’s before I saw just how tiny you are.” Loki laughed, making Thor wince as the heat lowered to his chest. “I mean, that can’t be more than five centimeters.” Loki came closer without breaking his gaze from Thor’s point of humiliation. “Even your stones are disproportionate,”  
“You don't need to insult me, Loki.” Thor seethed, glaring at the smaller man. “This is embarrassing enough as it is.”  
“I'll bet it is; I'd be humiliated too if my cock were hung like a rodent’s.” Thor flushed red, both with anger and shame, and a heat that began setting further down his chest.  
“I wonder, brother, does arousal do /anything/ for length? Hmm.. I doubt it.. And my my, if you swim in the cold water I can only assume it would practically shrivel up inside you.”  
“Ok Enough!” Thor erupted suddenly when Loki’s words stung deep and was stirring an unusual heat in his stomach. He reached down and practically yanked his trousers back up.  
Instead of immediately yelling at Thor for cutting his viewing short, Loki just chuckled as he returned his eyes back upward.  
“I was only teasing,”  
“You were being an ass,”  
“Can't take a few observations?”  
“Loki-..” Thor warned. Loki gave a light sigh.  
“Fine, fine. Though I’ve a mind to only give you half. However, I suppose My curiosity has been sated for now,” that damned broad smile stayed on Loki’s face, and Thor knew he was just bursting with more insults to hurl at him.  
“I've done my part,” Thor held his hand out, eager to just get what he came for and leave.  
Loki locked eyes with him, and for a moment made no move to comply.  
Only after a few silent seconds had passed did he speak again.  
“Consider this a kindness. The next time you half-ass your end of the bargain, you can kiss your fake cock goodbye for good.” With that not-so-veiled warning, he placed the vial in Thor’s opened hand.  
There was a brief moment between them where neither of them moved, nor broke eye contact. The air around them grew thick, and eventually Thor swallowed and looked away. Without another word he turned on his heel and walked out of Loki’s bedchambers.  
As soon as the doors closed behind him, Thor let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. What the hell had that been about? Thor had never been intimidated by Loki, not Once. So why had he felt so- small under that emerald green gaze?  
It- must just have been a glamour, or something of the sort. Loki was trying to fool with him. That was it. Blindly accepting that explanation, Thor turned his attention back to the small glass vial in his hand.  
He popped the cork off the vial, letting a thin line of pale smoke to snake upwards before evaporating. Without a second’s thought he tilted the glass to his lips and drained its sweet contents.  
The effects were almost immediate; first came the lightheadedness, followed by his heart picking up pace. The potion tingled its way down his throat to his stomach, then the feeling traveled quickly further and further down till it settled in his groin. He could feel himself getting hard from the sensation and with a hoarse moan he closed his eyes to keep from attempting to stroke himself right there in the hallway.  
A weight began to settle there, filling out the front of his trousers and gently pressing into the fabric as his manhood grew to it’s newly endowed size. He could feel his stones growing just the same, warm flesh expanding upon the chilled skin of his thighs.  
As soon as the feeling stopped, he looked down to the now-impressive bulge in the front of his pants.  
The potion had done its work and left him with an urgent erection. He adjusted himself and pushed off the wall to make a bee-line back to his own chambers, grateful for the late hour and the lack of servants and guards roaming the marbled halls.  
-  
Loki couldn't help but eavesdrop at the door. He was surprised Thor had waited to leave the room before taking it, but was silently glad he had stopped right outside the door to do it. Loki knew exactly what the side effects of the potion were, and the muffled moan confirmed that the potion was doing its job.  
Why was he listening specifically for that low pleasured sound? 

Walking back to the chair and book he had abandoned earlier, he felt the need to remove the heavy overcoat from his shoulder. It was like the room had heated several degrees in just their short interaction.  
This -.. Feeling, was new, and rather alarming considering the implications. He sat down in the plush seat but left his book on the table as he tried to rationalize why he would be taking this kind of enjoyment out of finally getting to see Thor’s true size, but it kept coming back to one conclusion;...  
He enjoyed the look of utter humiliation plastered on his brother’s otherwise smiling face. The air of vulnerability,... and the way Thor had looked at him in a silent plea.  
Before he really realized it, Loki’s hand was on his own cock, gently stroking the impressive length through his pants. Unlike his brother, Loki had always been very well endowed, to the point of preferring certain styles of clothing to avoid an embarrassing bulge.  
This wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be this excited, not for his own flesh and blood, especially one that often managed to get on every last one of his nerves. But just the thought of Thor standing there, stripped of his clothing and his dignity, it did something to Loki and he couldn’t help himself. 

He needed to see him like that again.


	3. Short Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension continues, and Thor encounters a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY!! For the delay! I've been dealing with some bad crap here but it should be getting better, so I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming!

The days turn to weeks, and Thor had wasted no time in returning to his normal confident self. He and his friends were now engaged in a half-dressed wrestling match, attempting to fell each other to the dirt. So far Fandral was the only one out, having been distracted when a particularly loud woman called his name and beckoned him.  
Loki watched from the sidelines, where he was shaded by broad trees and attempting to read. But his attention kept returning to the men fighting and laughing.   
No one tried to get Loki involved. Even though this was technically part of Thor and Loki’s daily training, the younger brother had bought exemption with sharp words and sheer stubbornness. He saw no need to further hone his skills in hand-to-hand combat; he already knew more than the basics and he always had his magic to back him up if he were ever without a weapon.   
So instead, Loki preferred to take this time to study in other areas. At least, he usually did.   
With another boisterous laugh from the group, Loki’s eyes flicked up to Thor and his comrades. Thor was of course winning, having out maneuvered and with a quick sweep of his leg, tripped Vollstagg.   
“Come on now, are you even trying? This is just pathetic.” The thunderer had that arrogant smirk on his face again, the one that had “I'm better than you” written all over it. Every time Loki saw it, it annoyed him further. He considered using magic to tie his brother’s boot laces together just to watch him topple over himself, but thought better of it when Hogun came at Thor from behind. His arrogance would always be his downfall, Loki mused with the faintest of smirks.   
He adjusted to a more comfortable position and returned his attention to the book in his hands, yet his thoughts still did not cling to the ancient words as well as they should have. His mind still wandered to that night Thor had sought him in his chambers.   
Loki had dismissed his thought upon that night, blaming boredom, lack of sleep, curiosity, and having not bedded anyone in a while. Thor had pretended none of it ever happened, as he usually did.   
There was no other reason for the lewd thoughts that crept in then, and would admittedly still do on the occasion he didn't busy himself with a book or with practicing his magic. It was his brother.  
Yet-, the thought still didn't repulse him as much as he knew it should.   
‘No -,’ He mentally shut that thought down.   
Clearly he needed to busy himself further. He closed his book with a sharp snap and stood up, immediately making his way back to the palace.

Thor had watched Loki leave from the corner of his eye, feeling a slight breath of relief to not have those eyes constantly on him. He pretended he didn't see his brother stealing more looks at him than usual, whether it be at a loud feast or a quiet night, he could always feel the trickster watching him. It was unnerving to say the least. Like a cat watching a rat.  
A sudden weight around Thor’s neck brought him back to the present as he realized Hogan had him in a choke-hold. With little effort he pulled the warrior over his shoulder and slammed him to the dirt, emitting a plume of dust.  
“Ha!” He said triumphantly. “You thought you all could beat me?! I mean, really? Three to one and I still managed to win?” He held his arms out to his friends who only rolled their eyes in response. “What now? Are you too frightened to fight me again?”  
“It's getting late,” Fandral pointed out as he curled a finger around the loud woman’s lock of hair, “We're all tired of fighting and I'm ready for more fun company,”   
“Yes,” Volstag agreed. “Let's go refresh ourselves and get on to supper. I've a bet with Radgar that I can drink an entire cask of ale in one sitting.” He laughed.   
The three turned and walked towards the corridor, along with the last of the crowd that had been watching them. Thor sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow.  
“What a ..mighty display,” A woman’s voice sounded behind him. He turned to see Bett, one of the court ladies Thor had occasionally ‘familiarized’ himself with. She was a tall girl, blonde hair and sweet eyes. She had stayed behind, which really only meant one thing for them.   
“You were amazing.” she breathed as she walked towards him. “Such skill,” she brushed her fingers along the contours of Thor’s muscled biceps. “Such…power.”  
Thor found himself smiling at the compliments. She lifted up a bottle.   
“I've brought some honey mead. Care to spar with me?”   
***

“Yes ! Yes! Yes!” Bett yelled, muffled only by the pillow she was biting. The bed itself shook with every thrust as Thor plunged his length into her slick hole, twisting her long hair as leverage.   
With each thrust he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax.  
But, he felt himself suddenly slip out of her. When he reached his hand down to reinsert himself -, he stopped cold. Tiny. Small, barely enough for him to get any sort of grip on.   
“Why’d you stop?” Came the breathless whine of the blonde beneath him. She began to turn around when Thor grabbed the sheets and covered his shame.   
“I-,I uh don't feel well. I think I've had too much to drink-”   
“Oh nonsense Thor,” she halfway moaned. “You've barely drank anything and I was almost there,” she wagged her ass Invitingly to Thor, and his small cock pulsed longingly in response.  
“No, I'm sorry but-, I'm just feeling ill. Please see your way out.” He shuffled his hand along the piles of blankets and pillows looking for the pants he'd had earlier.   
“Just one more round?” She sat up fully and looked at him with a pouty lip. “I could make all that I'll feeling disappear..” As she spoke she slowly slid her hand up Thor’s muscled thigh.  
“Leave.” Thor’s voice had hardened and she almost questioned him further, however thought better of it and quickly gathered her things.  
“I hope you feel better in the morning,” she mumbled a pout as she slid her thin gown back on and strode out of his room.   
Thor only relaxed his shoulders after the closing door echoed in his bedchambers.  
He looked back to his cock. There was no mistaking that the potion had yet again worn off, sooner this time. Loki had to be the one behind this! He was -, tampering with it. He was purposely messing around. Maybe it was because he cut the last deal short?  
That had to be it. But then again- Loki had promised him this one would last the full three months.   
Thor heatedly sighed to himself; why had he trusted that little snake?? He got off his bed, every movement reminding him of the now empty space his cock wasn't, which only fueled his anger.   
Loki would answer for this.


	4. Watch your mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor confronts Loki when the potion he had wore off suddenly, but his confrontation quickly backfires.

BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!

The sudden loud knocking at his bedchamber door startled Loki, making him almost drop the glass vial in his hand. With an annoyed breath he leaned his head back; that could only be one person at this late of an hour. He heard Thor try to open the door, but learning from his brother’s inability to wait, Loki had put a new locking spell on it.  
“What could you possibly want now Thor?” He knew it was pointless pretending he wasn't in here as his brother would simply keep pounding until Loki lowered the spell.   
“Open the door now-” Thor hissed angrily. “It's late, I'm going to sleep,” Loki lied as he picked up and idly fiddled with the tip of a quill.  
“I don't care, let me in it’s urgent!”  
Loki glanced at the door.   
“If it's urgent then take it to father.”  
“I can't and you know why.”  
“No?” He played dumb. “Well then the healers should take care of whatever ails you, brother.”  
“Stop it Loki, I'm serious!” The anger in Thor’s voice rose as he tried to open the door again.   
“Mm.. That serious hmm? What's wrong, get your stones caught in your lacing? Well you can always go-”  
“Your fucking potion wore off- AGAIN.” Thor growled against the wood of the door.  
That..made Loki stop. His smile faded, replaced instead with a furrowed brow. Wore off? Already? The cycle wasn't even supposed to be half finished. He laid the quill down and stood up from his desk to the door.   
As soon as the spell was down Thor barged in, face red and contorted in anger, forcing Loki to take a few steps back. He barely waited for the door to close behind him before his anger erupted upon the young trickster.   
“You did this on purpose didn't you? To humiliate me??” He accused and jabbed a finger into his brother’s chest, ignoring when Loki swiped his hand away. “Do you understand how close I was to getting caught?? What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what-”  
SMACK!  
The sudden sting of the slap across Thor’s face shocked him into silence. Loki’s expression had hardened, his angled featured only enhancing the fiery look in his eyes.   
“You will NOT speak to me that way.” His voice was low, but strong. “You come in here and hurl unbased accusations at me,”  
Thor shook off the slap and seemed to remember himself as his anger came back, growing even hotter.  
“You /knew/ this would happen.” He growled behind gritted teeth.  
“No idiot, I did not. I told you it was supposed to last three months,”  
“LIAR!” Thor nearly shouted. “You fucking liar I should never have trusted you! I should have known you'd go back on your word you piece of-”  
Thor's sentence was again cut off, this time by Loki grabbing his neck and yanking him down to eye-level with a strength Thor was surprised he had.   
“If you value any sense of secrecy of your humiliating situation, I strongly suggest you do not finish that sentence.”  
Those green eyes bored into Thor’s, bringing that uneasy feeling he’d had with him before. He tried to move out of Loki’s grip, but the younger’s other hand came up and snatched his bearded chin, forcing Thor to look at him.  
“I did not say I was finished.” He hissed. “You dare to come into my own room and accuse me of something I have not done? To do what? Did you think I'd be intimidated by your loud shouting?, Did you think you would ‘scare’ a confession out of me? Congratulations, the only thing you managed to do was piss me off, and announce to anyone passing by that you have something to hide.”  
Thor’s eyes widened. He had not even thought of that, realizing what exactly he had shouted.   
“I-”  
“Shut up. You will not speak until I allow you.” Loki narrowed his eyes. “Do you even understand that it is by /my/ choice that you get this privilege? A privilege I can withdraw at any time. I've chosen to help you and to keep your secret safe, but give me one reason I shouldn't announce it tomorrow morning in front of your friends and rivals?”  
There was a small silence as Thor hesitated to speak, thrown off by Loki’s sudden authority and unsure of what to say. He couldn't have Loki telling everyone, and by the look of his face, Thor was sure the sorcerer would follow through.   
“I uhm-,” he cleared his throat. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper.”  
“You should do well to remember my power over you the next time you think you can treat me like one of your little friends. “  
Loki released his throat, allowing Thor to stand straight again. He rubbed the sore spot his brother’s cold hand had left, trying in vain to ignore the opposing sudden blaze of heat through him and settling redness in his cheeks.   
“Now,” Loki said, his voice returning to its usual coolness. “I will fix this, however I need time to come up with something new. It appears that you're building an immunity to the mixture I've been giving you.”  
“Time? How long will I have to wait?”  
“I don't know.” Loki answered simply. He took a pair of gleaming scissors from his pocket and reached up to snip off some of Thor’s hair before he could protest. “I’ll have to run some experiments.”  
“Why can't you just - use your magic?”  
“Well, if you want just an illusion that will disappear as soon as it's touched then by all means I can do that here and now,” the dark haired brother said impatiently. “However if you want your size to come with any sort of sensation, function, or permanence, then you'll have to grasp the concept of patients.”  
“Well what am I supposed to do until then? I can't risk people, /finding out/.”  
“I'm sure you'll make due.” Loki turned away from him back to the table filled with his previous alchemy experiments. “Obviously just avoid anyone seeing you from the waist down. I'm sure you can abstain fucking like a rabbit for a day or three.”  
Thor watched Loki pull out a mortar and pestle, along with various unmarked powders.  
“You know it's not that easy. We have training again tomorrow. Even if no one notices during the hand-to-hand, they definitely will during the showers.”  
Loki sighed and rolled his eyes, “Then feign sickness Thor. Figure it out. Elsewhere. I can't work with you trying to get me to fix all of your problems.”  
“I wasn't trying to-”  
“You're dismissed Thor. Go away.”  
And that was it. Loki immediately busied himself with crushing some herbs with a few strands of the thunderer’s blonde hair.   
Thor cleared his throat, meaning to say something about being dismissed like a servant, but before he could even open his mouth Loki waved his hand and opened the bedchamber door.  
Begrudgingly, Thor turned and walked out. At the frame of Loki’s door, he half turned.  
“I uh… Thank you Loki.”  
Loki paused briefly, glancing up at him but Thor was already gone.


	5. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor struggles to deal with his new situation ;) 
> 
> (part one of two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all of you lovely readers! I am SO sorry this next chapter is so late and a little short. I was hit with some pretty devistating news of my dad's health, and I've been helping him while he goes through chemo.  
> I'll be adding more much sooner since I first intended this chapter to be longer, but I just hate to keep all of you waiting!

Chapter 5: Distracted

Thor returned to his empty bedroom, letting the door fall shut behind him. His mind was still occupied with what just happened in his brother’s room. The heat that had fueled his anger had turned into something entirely different...again.  
It was the same heat he got when Bett would entice him.  
He ran his hand over his face, breathing in deeply and shaking the thoughts from his mind forcefully. No. It couldn't be anything like that. He was sure he was just tired.  
Maybe a hot bath and sleep would get his mind off of..everything..  
\--  
Once the bath was filled, Thor twisted the faucet till the water came to a trickle, then to a stop. The steam from the hot water coupled with the subtle scent of sandalwood was already clearing his head and relaxing him. He stood up off the edge of the bath and pulled off his long tunic and haphazardly tossed it on the ground, followed by his trousers. He tried to avoid looking at himself in the large oval mirror perched on a nearby wall, knowing that his shame was as bare as anything. He had become so used to his false size, and it surprised Thor just how much confidence it had given him, and how much it had taken away in its absence.  
He slipped into the hot water, sending a pleasant shiver down his body as the water lapped at his collarbones.  
He closed his eyes. It wasn't so bad, though? Not that big of a deal. It was purely cosmetic, was it not? He simply needed to -.. suck it up and deal with it. Loki would have another and things would resume to their normal state. He couldn't after all blame Loki for his own insecurities. His brother was trying to help him, right? Even if it came with...strange favors.  
He saw an image of Loki’s fiery gaze. A flash of white teeth in a rare genuine smile, hiding perverse intent. The feeling it gave him-  
He snapped his eyes open again, but the bright candle light did nothing to banish the intrusive thoughts. Even without looking in the mirror he knew that his cheeks had flushed red once more.  
Norns! This wasn't like him! He had never before blushed so often while thinking of someone, let alone the shameful fact that it was his brother that intruded his thoughts with such sudden lewdness. The more he tried to push the thoughts away, however, the more they seemed to wriggle their way back into the forefront of Thor’s mind. 

 

Thor got out of the cooling water and snatched the nearby towel after briefly thinking of Loki pleasuring himself. He refused to keep thinking about that.  
It was vile. /He/ was vile for even thinking it. That was his little brother, not some wench for bedsport.  
An image of Loki’s pale skin exposed, slim fingers effortlessly sliding off the shoulder of some robe came to mind, and Thor had to forcefully eject that thought from his mind.  
But his body was responding none-the -less. Heat had already stemmed through his body despite the cool breeze coming through his open windows. A heat that settled its way straight to his groin and tightened his member.  
What was wrong with him??  
He scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, taking a long drawn out breath. He snatched up a clean pair of trousers and yanked them on, covering his shameful reaction with a few tugs of the laces.  
Sleep. He needed the welcome void of unconsciousness to get this out of his head. He slipped under the heavy blankets, letting out a long breath as his skin came into contact with the cool soft sheets underneath.

 

It was only a few moments’ reprieve before those thoughts in the bath came lurking back. He remembered himself standing naked from the waist down in front of Loki, his laugh ringing in his ears only making Thor’s pulse quicken. He swallowed thickly as a pang of unusually pleasant humiliation washed through him. Loki had actually pointed and laughed, and that alone should have eliminated his hard-on. But it didn't. In fact it seemed to do the opposite, and Thor could no longer ignore the reason why.  
Thor couldn't help it. As tiny as his cock was, barely straining against the fabric of his pants, he needed relief. He didn't want to think about what he was doing right now, and he shut out all protesting thoughts as he slipped his hand under the hem to where he throbbed.  
His fingers brushed over the tip of his shaft, sending a sudden quiver down him. Precum had already begun to well up, barely dampening his fingers as he brushed over again and incited the same reaction. It was so sensitive, every little movement made him somehow harder.  
With two fingers, he gently grasped his shaft, slowly pumping up and down.  
(It's so small!) Thor heard in his head, in Loki’s voice. (Look at it, you can only use your two fingers; anything else would be too much for that pathetic excuse of a cock)  
The sheer intensity of pleasure came as a shock to Thor, making him nearly halt as his thighs tensed. Why was this so-,, extraordinarily good? He pumped again, just as slow and the feeling again rippled through his body like this was the first time he'd paid his cock any attention.  
(Pathetic) Imaginary Loki sneered. Thor gripped the sheets with his free hand, beginning to speed his pace up ever so steadily as precum dribbled down. His breath quickened, his free hand tightened in the sheets beneath him.  
It was only a few dozen seconds before he came suddenly with a shuddering cry. Cum erupted forth, seeming too much for  
such a small thing as the jets of white liquid created a sizable wet spot on the front of his pants.  
He lay there, panting, wondering what the hell had just happened. That was the quickest and most powerful orgasm he’d experienced in his very experienced life.  
There was a mixture of shame, humiliation, and elation that was slowly waning as he descended from the high of the orgasm.  
He has just masterbated thinking of Loki. Thinking of Loki humiliating him. He felt unclean, even after wiggling out of his soiled pants and cleaning himself off with a cloth he just felt dirty.  
He wanted to just sleep, just sleep and hope that it was some strange dream that he'd wake up to in the morning.


	6. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor had hoped he could at least eat a meal in peace..

The morning came quicker than Thor would have liked. He awoke slowly to sunlight filtering through the thin curtains, birds chirping happily, and the evidence of last night’s actions more obvious than he had hoped.   
Great.   
He stood up from his bed and half kicked them towards the hamper as he made his way to retrieve a fresh pair of trousers. Perhaps if he just ignored them, pretended last night didn't happen, the humiliation of the truth would at least dull down. 

With a long breath he pulled on his over shirt and walked out to the halls. Even from here the smell of the morning feast wafted invitingly through the air and made Thor's stomach growl.   
Perhaps he would simply busy himself away from his brother to get his mind back straight, and a good hearty meal was a perfect place to start, then maybe bury himself with some solo sparing. Punching something usually got him right again.  
The marble halls were lit with the warmth of the golden sunlight, and people were already up and about on their various morning duties. He'd even caught a glimpse of Bett on his way, and when she waved to him he waved back mechanically. He'd been lucky that evening in bed with her. Discovery had been so close that even thinking about it made his heart beat just a tad faster. It would have been humiliating.   
“Good morning brother,” That familiar cool voice sounded as Loki drew up beside the thunderer, startling him with the sudden closeness.   
This was the last thing Thor needed right now.  
"Good morning Loki. I don't usually see you this early." He said as they both continued walking, hoping his brother wouldn't catch on to the uneasiness in his voice.  
"Mm. I couldn't sleep," Loki hummed.   
Thor's mind flashed to last night, but he quickly shoved it aside and glanced at him from the corner of his eye, but Loki was still looking ahead. It was unusual for him to be this chipper. Dressed in his usual dark green attire which hugged his lithe frame from neck to toe, Loki looked as out of place as an owl at noon.  
"What's got you in such a good mood?"  
Loki glanced up at him, and was actually smiling at Thor. "Oh, nothing of consequence brother.   
That didn't sound suspicious at all.   
"..Amazingly I don't believe you.." Thor raised an eyebrow as they made it to the large wooden doors of the feast. Loki chuckled and shook his head.  
"I don't know what you've got in your head, dear brother. It's just a lovely morning."  
Thor watched the way that Loki spoke, and though to him it was obvious the little trickster was up to something, he couldn't help but find it somewhat endearing to see him this giddy. Something about the way his lips curved into a genuine smile made Thor realize he's not seen him doing it as often as he'd used to. At least when Thor wasn't the butt-end of his laughter.   
"Is something the matter Thor? You seem...distracted."   
"What?" His eyes traveled back to to Loki's.   
"You're staring at me." That look was back in that piercing green gaze. One that made heat rise in Thor's neck again despite himself, just like the night before. "Is something on your mind?"  
If Loki could have known that Thor couldn't stop thinking about what had done while thinking about him, he would be disgusted, repulsed, probably even hate him. So, instead of answering, Thor opted to just look away as he pushed open the doors and both entered the feasting hall.   
The sound of boisterous laughs and talk filled the atmosphere in an energizing burst. Tables were lined with people already indulging in the morning's meats and pastries.   
Thor broke off from Loki's side to go to his usual seat with his friends and was silently thankful when he didn't follow to continue the conversation.  
He only let his shoulders relax when his friends greeted him warmly.   
"You're late!!" Fandral said as he waved him to sit down between himself and Volstagg. "We were thinking we'd have to start our training without you- which would be an absolute shame because we're practicing mounted combat today." He gave them all a brief smile and took his place.   
They ate and drank, and Thor forgot about the awkward start to his morning as Volstagg entertained the group with a story involving a large roast chicken, a two headed goat, and a very angry farmhand. All of them were laughing, harder and harder as the story went on. But when Thor went to pour himself more mead, he felt a nudge next to him, bringing his attention to Hogun. He wasn't laughing. Thor was about to ask him what, then noticed that he wasn't even facing him. Instead, Hogun was looking across the room. Thor followed his gaze to see Loki sitting just a few tables away, green eyes peering over a silver goblet.   
"He's been watching us. Do you think he is plotting something again?" Hogun asked.   
Thor and Loki locked eyes, and it was as if the distance between them had been eliminated.   
It was only broken when a large barmaid walked through their line of sight, and when Thor could see Loki again, he was no longer staring back.   
"Mm.. no." Thor replied finally, lying. "Not on us anyway, after the punishment for cutting Sif's hair."   
Odin had been furious at Loki, not really caring why he had done it, and made him work for the dwarves while they spun Lady Sif's new hair. It had been hard work, and everyone seemed satisfied that Loki had learned his lesson from it.   
But Loki was often stubborn.  
Thor glanced back to his brother. He wasn't looking this time, and had instead turned his attention to the small plate of food in front of him.   
But Thor couldn't look away as Loki drew some meat up to his mouth. The tip of his tongue teased the edge of the morsel before letting it slide just passed his lips to be nibbled on. Thor swallowed hard-.. why was he watching this?   
Loki next took up his goblet again, taking a slow sip of his blackberry wine and Thor followed the movement of the pale column of his throat.   
His eyes slowly traveled back up, only to be met with Loki looking back. He had his usual straight face, but Thor noticed the corners of his lips were turned upwards in the very slightest of smirks. He had been watching Thor this entire time, and the thought turned his face red with embarrassment.   
"Thor," Sif's voice cut through and Thor eagerly directed his attention to her.  
"What -Hmm?"   
"Were you even listening at all? We were planning an outing to the rocky hills this afternoon, are you joining us?"  
"Oh, right, yeah. Yes. Wait-, no." He stuttered over his answer, remembering he had to particularity careful given his predicament.   
"What?,, Are you feeling alright? You look a little red." She noted with slight concern. But Thor just gave a dry laugh and pretended to brush it off.  
"Yes of course. Just, I'm a little tired." She didn't look convinced.  
"So you won't come because..you're a little tired?" She raised a brow, and he realized the others had stopped their own personal conversations to look at him.   
"You love to go to those hills," she pointed out the obvious. "You even dragged us there when it was snowing once."  
"Yes well," Thor realized that rejecting the invitation was drawing far more unwanted attention then he anticipated.   
"You got somewhere better to be?" Fandral teased.   
"No, I suppose not."  
"Good then it's settled." Did smiled. "And you can pack the satchels for the trip." She pointed a fork at him. "And don't forget the tents this time hmm?"   
He chuckled and nodded, waving her off as she smirked and returned conversation with Fandral.   
Great-, now he would have to avoid them finding out-, which could prove to be difficult given the many lakes and rivers that surrounded the hills.   
Maybe he could still get out of this. Maybe He could feign illness or-, no.. not without them asking more questions. He sighed quietly and rubbed a hand over his face, and found himself looking back towards his brother.   
This time-,. He was licking some sort of sauce from his pinky finger.  
Norns this was not fair!-!  
Thor abruptly stood up, mumbling an excuse that he needed to get something prepared for their trip before turning and leaving. He could feel Loki’s eyes on the back of him as he retreated. 

As soon as he was out in the quiet halls, Thor let out a pent up breath. What was wrong with him? His brother had simply been enjoying a normal breakfast, yet here Thor was seeing everything he did as sexual-,   
“You left so quickly brother,” Loki’s voice sounded behind him. Thor turned on his heel. He hadn't even heard his brother walking up behind him. “One might think you'd fallen ill.” There was that gleam in his eyes again, and this time Loki didn't hide his smirk.   
“Yes well,” Thor cleared his throat. “I-, it was just getting a little too warm in the hall.” That was a dumb excuse, and Thor mentally slapped himself upside the head for it.  
“Mm, I'm sure.” That smirk remained, and Thor realized with sudden obviousness that the bastard had been doing it on purpose!  
“I-you-, ,. I need to go to my chambers, Loki. I'll be leaving for a few days.” he managed to get out, starting to turn away.  
“Really?" Loki raised his brows. "Because I thought you might be interested in getting your new elixir first.”


	7. Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comes for his elixir, and gets more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry!! about the lateness of this chapter! I hope the length makes up for it and the next chapter will be up soon as well! I love you all so much and thank you guys for reading - it means the world to me!!! <3

Thor stared at him. Already? He had assumed it would be another few days at the least, but, perhaps Loki researched much faster than he’d given him credit for.  
"Seriously? That.. was fast," but Loki's smile didn't change.  
"Come," he beckoned with a finger and walked passed Thor in the direction of his room. "I imagine you'd like to continue in private."  
Without hesitation Thor followed. This couldn't have come at a more opportune time considering he wouldn't have to worry about accidentally revealing his secret while out in the Hills.  
“Thank you Loki,” 

Thor did his best to keep his eyes on the path in front of him as they walked in silence, but he found his gaze often wandering to the back of his brother. His gait was confident and his back was ever as straight that Thor wondered how it never ached by the end of the day. The green robe he wore hugged the length of his shoulders and the curve of his back elegantly, yet somehow never took away from his masculinity. Thor wondered if his underclothes fit just as well when Loki looked over his shoulder.  
“Enjoying the view?” He smirked and raised a dark brow. Thor looked up immediately realizing his gaze had been trained on his brother’s arse. He cleared his throat and ignored the slight heat rising.  
“No-, I was just wondering how you manage to stay so thin.” He lied, but Loki seemed to accept the answer as he faced back forward. Thor let out a small breath and this time made sure to keep his eyes down. 

It wasn’t much longer till they reached the large doors of Loki’s chambers. Loki waved his hand, dispelling what Thor assumed was some sort of locking spell and walked inside. After following, Thor shut the door behind him then turned back to his brother whom was already walking towards his reading chair. Glancing around the room, he noticed it was less cluttered than normal. Loki’s usual alchemy table has been nearly cleared, with freshly cleaned vials and bottles still drying on a rack. Nothing was boiling, or bubbling over, no coiling colored smoke trailing out of small pots.  
“Have..you found an alternative way than alchemy?” He asked turning back to Loki.  
“Hmm?”  
Thor gestured to the table. “The mixture?”  
“What mixture?” Loki shed his outer robe and laid it on the back of his large chair, looking at Thor with large innocent eyes.  
"You said you had a new elixir."  
"Did I? Mm.." He hummed and tapped a finger on his chin, looking as if trying to recall the action. “I don't remember saying that.”  
Thor stared at him in frustrated confusion. "-,What? You just told me in the hall no more than five minutes ago.”  
“Mm.. are you sure?” Loki folded his arms and Thor caught the briefest glimmer of amusement. He was messing with him. AGAIN.  
“Really?.,,” Thor raised his hand in exasperation. “Are you really playing this game again? You know what I am talking about. Just- knock it off and let's just get on with this so I can leave.” He made a point of sounding impatient, but honestly he just didn't want to be in such close proximity alone with his brother after last night’s vivid daydream.  
Loki shook his head. “You're absolutely no fun, you know that?.” He sighed.  
“Loki,”  
“I lied. There is no elixir.”  
Thor stared at him again. “...What?”  
“I didn’t make you another dose, brother. Nor did I bother to research it last night.” Thor gritted his teeth. He should have known it was too good to be true.  
“Then- why am I here Loki?”  
The raven haired god smirked and sauntered over to him. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something, but I didn't want you to brush me off in favor of your little friends. Lying about your cock enhancer was the best way to be sure you'd come with me.” He stopped just short of the larger man, close enough that he could see the small specks of gold dappling the pools of green in his eyes.  
Thor’s face heated and he fought the urge to take a step backwards, though he masked it with a growl of frustration. He swallowed hard.  
“What could you possibly have to ask me that would require you to go to such lengths as this? You could have just asked me in the halls when no one else was-”  
With no hesitation Loki leaned up and Thor felt his brother’s cool tongue along his lips before the smooth pressure of his mouth against his own, causing him to gasp in surprise.  
Taking advantage of Thor's sudden intake of breath, Loki deepened the kiss, locking their mouths together for the briefest of moments.  
Thor shoved Loki backwards, large hands pinning his slim shoulders flat against the wall.  
"W-What are you doing??!” He demanded wide-eyed. Loki ran a slow finger along his own lips.  
“You taste like mead,” He hummed with a smile. “Just like I thought you would.”  
“You just- kissed me!”  
“Yes, I did.”  
Thor knew he was already red-cheeked, and the sudden kiss had left his lips buzzing and his mind scattered. He didn’t move, couldn’t, rather. Loki skimmed his pale fingers along the large muscle of Thor’s arm all the way up to his shoulder, then to the back of his neck, giving Thor a pleasant chill.  
“I know you liked it.”  
“What-no I-”  
“Don’t try to lie Thor. You’re rather terrible at it. You see, I’ve had a suspicion for a few weeks now that you'd been thinking of some...depraved thoughts. This morning, you could barely keep your eyes off of me.. you even blushed hard enough for me to see across the room. Hard enough for anyone to see, really.” He licked his lips, and again Thor couldn’t take his gaze off the slow movement. “You know, I came to your chambers last night.”  
Thor’s eyes widened. “You what?” Thor felt his heart thud against his chest, “When?- I mean, I didn’t hear you enter, or, knock-”  
“I can be silent if I want to, brother. I meant only to ask you something, but I simply forgot it as soon as I heard your moaning. Were you aware you mumble when you're touching yourself?” Loki chuckled. “‘It’s so small, brother,’” Loki mocked Thor’s own words. “Were you imagining me standing over you Thor? Telling you how pathetic you were?”  
Thor tightened his grip on Loki’s shoulders and pushed him harder against the wall in a surge of humiliated rage.  
“Shut the fuck up you perverted ass! That didn’t happen-! You’re fucking Sick sneaking into my room at night like that imagining I’d think something so disgusting!”  
Thor was suddenly pushed back hard onto the ground, wisps of Loki’s green magic dissipating after the force push. Loki’s expression had once again steeled into a stoic look of disapproval as he waved his hand again. The mist of green he conjured snaked towards Thor’s hands and suddenly pulled them together behind him, tying itself into a solid knot before shimmering away.  
Thor tried to wrench his hands out of the invisible bonds, but the harder he pulled the tighter it seemed to get. Loki began to walk around him. He was being circled like a cat stalking its prey.  
"Enough of this Loki-"  
"Say one more thing out of turn and I'll be adding a gag." Loki hadn't even raised his voice. He walked toward Thor, looming over him with an unreadable face.  
"You do /not/ yell at me. You’ve been warned of this before, and I’ve been gracious enough to give you another chance. If you value your voice I strongly suggest you start listening and obeying. Nod if you understand me."  
"Stop acting like this Loki-"  
In a movement too fast for Thor to follow, Loki had lunged forward and dug a hand right between the thunderer's thighs. Despite there not being much there, he seemed to know exactly where to grab and pulled an unexpected yelp from Thor before Loki's other hand grabbed a fistful of blonde hair.  
"What is it about simple instructions that are too hard for you to follow?" Loki wasn’t being gentle, and it was all Thor could do to keep from cringing in pain. “I know your brain is as small as your cock but even a dog can understand an easy command. Do you think you can manage to surpass a dog’s intelligence?”  
Thor opened his mouth to answer but stopped. He swallowed hard, and nodded.  
"Good boy." Loki released his grip on his groin but kept his hand firmly in his hair.  
A smile returned to his face as he looked Thor up and down. “This look suits you; at my feet, red faced, and woefully helpless of your situation.” Thor glared at him. “Oh now don’t you give me that look. You couldn’t do anything even if you tried. But you’re not actually trying are you?” He came close to Thor’s mouth again, just close enough to nibble his bottom lip. “You’re pathetic. I’ll bet you're hard right now."  
"Am not you pervert-"  
"I told you not to lie to me Thor," Within an instant Loki's hand was back on his crotch, and Thor's face burned red as he tried to move out of his brother's grasp.  
"You call me the pervert?," The brightness in his eyes looked more like he'd confirmed a suspicion.  
"Just look at you," Loki grazed a hand over the small stiff protrusion and palmed at the head, earning a shiver of pleasure from the blonde. Thor hadn’t forgotten just how sensitive he was in this size, and now it was betraying his protests. “You really do get off on your own humiliation don’t you? You like being reminded how pitiful you really are behind your flimsy facade.”  
“Loki, you need to stop this,” He tried to reason breathlessly.. “Loki this -this isn't right!”  
“Mm but you're still enjoying it, aren't you? This guilty little pleasure. You like it,” He repeated and gingerly slid his fingers to the hem of his trousers and tugged the tie loose, then slipped his hand under. He toyed with the tip, slowly circling the crown and watched Thor trying to fight off a low moan. His face contorted in a mixture of shame and lust and Loki drank it up.  
“Admit it Thor.”  
"Loki please-please stop." Thor clenched his eyes shut and shivered. “Stop!”  
To his surprise.., he did. He was still so close, his hand though no longer moving still encircled his manhood.  
He braced himself for a tongue lashing or that promised gag. For Loki to erupt in more insults and humiliating words or to ignore him completely.  
What he didn't expect, however, was the calm cool voice Loki spoke with.  
"Do you truly wish me to stop?"  
The sentence hung between them, and Thor realized after a moment of thick silence that Loki was waiting for his answer.  
"I-, I ," Thor fumbled for his reply. What he felt warred with his morality. He had, quite literally, dreamed of this,. But.. this was his /brother/. Yet, by the Gods no matter how much he wanted to refuse it, he couldn’t deny how good this felt.  
"Tell me the truth," Loki still sounded calm and reposed. "I want this, but, I will not force you..no matter how tempting you are making it." Loki pulled away, but remained in intimate space. It only served to make Thor’s cock ache with urgency at the loss of contact.  
"I-, I don't know."  
“Yes you do.” Loki’s sudden change in demeanor was still throwing Thor through a loop. He couldn't sense a trace of inpatients or frustration, but the sparking desire in his eyes still burned. It was...bizarre.  
“Either you're willing to give in, or you're not.”  
“Or you could just be pulling another prank,”  
“I’m not.” He said firmly. “ Not with this,” But when Thor didn’t seem convinced, Loki straddled one of his large thighs. The bulge of Loki’s arousal was unmistakable, and in this position he could clearly see the impressive contour of his brother’s cock beneath the dark fabric. “Is this proof enough for you?” He rolled his hips to press himself harder against Thor. “I want you. I want you to belong to me. And I know you want it too. This could be our shared secret, I can give you exactly what you want.”  
Good gods Loki was making it hard for him to think. He could feel his own cock pulsing harder with need at the very thought of Loki’s offer.  
Thor felt like he could be dreaming. He was more turned on than he could ever remember being, and he had never seen Loki so openly wanting of anything. Maybe., just maybe he..could try it, right? They had already gone this far….if Loki was being truthful.. If Loki wasn’t disgusted by the thought but rather encouraging what Thor had been sure would repulse him. He wanted Thor to give in.  
And he wanted to.  
"I-,...if.. we're really going to do this, we need to talk about it. More- I mean."  
“Say it.”  
“I.. I want this.”  
“Say. All. Of it.” Thor hesitated a moment, but Loki rolled his hips against Thor once more and this time Thor couldn’t hold back his moan.  
“Fuck-.. I want you, I.. I want you to humiliate me like this-” Even as he said it his face burned but he couldn’t help it.  
A smile curled on Loki’s face in victory. “Damn right you do.” He leaned back with a satisfied hum.  
“We will certainly go into further detail...” He pulled himself off of Thor’s leg reluctantly. “However...that will have to wait.” At Thor’s look Loki clarified. “Your friends Thor. They’ll be missing you soon. You wouldn't want to keep them waiting now would you?” Loki stood up and dusted his robe off, once again concealing his arousal behind the flowing fabric.  
The bonds that had been keeping Thor tied dispelled, finally allowing him to move his hands. He stretched them out before standing up as well, though his legs felt wobbly and his head was still whirling with what had just happened. He attempted to retie his trousers and watched Loki, almost waiting for him to burst out laughing or reveal that this entire encounter was one big joke, but it never came. In fact, Loki was digging around in one of the few boxes on his night table that held various trinkets. He pulled one out and walked back to him.  
“Take this with you,” Loki placed a necklace around Thor’s neck before he could say anything.  
“What-, is it?” He furrowed his brow as Loki moved away. He picked up the pendant and examined the pale green stone at the end of it.  
“A reminder.” Loki folded his hands in front of him, smirking. “I will only give you one rule if you wish to continue this; You are not to touch yourself intimately while you are away.”  
Thor opened his mouth immediately in protest but Loki held up a finger to stop him.  
“This is a simple test Thor. Nothing more, nothing less. I expect my order to be followed. The necklace will serve as a reminder on this one simple rule. Break it, and I’ll know.”  
Thor looked up from the necklace to Loki, smiling softly.  
“Then..You have my word.”  
That earned a full smile from the younger and he leaned up to give a small kiss on his lips.  
“Good answer. Now get going before someone decides to look for you. Or I decided to drag you to the bed.”  
Thor’s smile didn’t fade as he turned and walked towards the exit, fingers tracing the shallow etchings of the stone.  
"Oh and Thor," Thor stopped at Loki's door and turned back to look at him. "Good luck,” He winked.


	8. Acting Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor can't quite shake off his brother's words and actions even as he tries to enjoy himself out in the Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient and waiting so long for the next chapter! I never meant to take such a long hiatus but I hope this long chapter makes up for it!!

Thor shifted the satchel on his shoulder, not really paying attention to his friends as they travelled up the familiar mountain path. His mind had barely strayed from this morning all through practice and packing for the trip, and even now Thor was still dwelling on what happened between he and Loki.   
It had been real. His hand kept straying to the pendant he still wore around his neck as if to keep reminding himself it wasn't another bizarre daydream and that his younger brother actually /wanted/ this too. Loki wasn't repulsed, didn't sneer in disgust, didn’t even seem hesitant about showing his own feelings on the matter. It was wrong, and Thor knew that, but still he couldn't make that fact strong enough for him not to want this.   
Whatever this was.   
He had occasionally imagined a stolen moment with Loki, but never in the circumstances he was just in. And never would he have thought that Loki would have so much-,.. authority over the whole matter. Thor prided himself on the effect his presence had on those around him; how he could either charm or intimidate nearly everyone. Except Loki. Thinking back on it, Loki had never fallen for his sway. He always had some quick witted or cutting response that kept him just a step ahead the thunderer. 

“Tree.”

The single word yanked him out of his thoughts just in time to see the bark of the trunk before walking right into it. He recoiled slightly, rubbing what was no doubt a red mark on his forehead now while the others burst out laughing.  
“Norns, Thor, what is wrong with you today?”  
“Nothing.” He lied and pretended to laugh with them. “Just got distracted.”  
“Got distracted? You just walked into a tree… a big tree.. what in nine realms has you that absent minded?”  
Thor waved it off with a laugh, but it seemed that the others were still half waiting for an answer as they began moving again.   
“Nothing really, just, dwelling on something my father said before I left.” Loki made lying seem so much easier to pull off.   
“Must have been something pretty heavy,” Fandral walked closer to Thor. “But stop thinking on it for the next two days yeah? This is supposed to be fun and relaxing,” He clapped a hand on the back of the warrior and gave a charming smile. “You've got the sun, the cool air, and us!”  
Thor couldn’t help but smile at him; he was right of course. He really did need to stop thinking about it. Dwelling on what happened, on what his brother had said..had done- No, ok stop- He shook the thoughts that threatened to creep back in away. If he was going to get through this trip he needed to put it in the back of his mind.

-

Thor set the load of firewood he'd collected near the fire pit that was almost finished. It was chilly, but not enough so that they needed tents for shelter. Roughing it under the stars with just a fire and bed rolls had become a tradition up in these hills.  
“Where’s Fandral?” Sif asked as she placed the final stones around the fire pit.  
“Out scouting the area.” Volstagg replied. “Some of the hunters that returned from this area said they saw a small herd of bildsnipes wandering up north.”  
“They’re populating fast this year,” Thor noted. He grabbed some of the sticks and began to set up the fire. He hadn't actually seen a bildsnipe in quite a while, not since he and Loki had hunted one down in their youth to bring back its antlers. He smiled at the memory. They had been young and untrained, so the creature managed to get away relatively unharmed, whereas the brothers had several scrapes and bruises as their reward. That, and a fantastic story to tell in the feasting halls.  
Perhaps Thor would bring back some antlers for Loki..  
As what...a trophy?  
Thor shook his head to himself as he gently blew on the small flames peeking up beyond the kindling. Would Loki much care about a set of antlers, for the sake of an old childhood memory he wasn't sure his younger brother would even remember?   
The fire reached the larger sticks now, and Thor sat back and watched them dance.   
He’d often tried to find some sort of souvenir for Loki from any trip he went on without the younger prince, but thinking about bringing him something as a trophy, well, in their new situation, the thought seemed somehow erotic. The mighty warrior returning with a prize for his prince.  
Norns he really needed to put Loki out of his mind.   
“What’s that?” Fandral’s voice cut through Thor’s wandering thoughts. He hadn't realized he'd come back from scouting, let alone hear him park himself next to the prince.  
“What's what?”  
“That necklace. I don't think I've seen you wear it before.” Thor glanced down and realized he’s been absentmindedly tracing the markings of the stone pendant.   
“Oh this?” He had to think quickly. “Uhhh.. it was.. a gift.”  
“Ohh, from a certain admirer I bet,” Fandral winked and Thor realized he was probably talking about Bett as she had been his latest and most constant companion as of late.  
“Yes-!” he readily accepted that assumption. “As a last minute..thing.”  
“.....are you blushing?”  
“Of course not!” He retorted, then immediately wished he’d answered more calmly because now he of course sounded guilty. “I mean,” He backtracked. “It was, just something unexpected.. That’s all.”  
“Oh dear, I do hope she isn’t trying to wiggle her way into your heart, love bird.” Fandral chuckled. “It is unfortunate when maidens of the court fall for someone they can’t have, after all.”  
Thor rolled his eyes.   
“She isn’t trying to wed me, Fandral.” But he laughed, “She knows the arrangement.”  
“Yet gives you gifts of seemingly sentimental value?”  
“Can you not start?” Thor didn’t want to keep coming up with excuse after excuse, especially when the prodding questions were getting harder to explain away. “I thought this trip was for nothing but sun, cold air, and my friends.” He smiled as he threw Fandral’s own words back at him. Fandral waved his hand.  
“Oh fine fine, have it your way.” He chuckled and began to unstrap his traveling boots. “But don’t think you’re off the hook. I practically live for bedroom gossip.”  
“Don’t we all know it.” Volstagg chimed in. He’d already made himself comfortable on his bedroll in front of Thor’s steadily growing fire and was nibbling on a piece of dried meat. “You never shut up about your own endeavors.”  
“Well that’s because mine are fantastic stories to tell.”  
“Yeah, stories. I doubt half of what comes pouring out of your mouth is true.” Sif settled her pack on the spot next to them.   
“Of course they’re true! I have a reputation to uphold!” Fandral puffed himself up in pride, but Hogun knocked his chest and deflated the smaller man.   
“Liar.” Though Hogun’s face remained the same, it was still somehow jovial.  
“Come on now, tell us one of your grand tales and I’ll bet the four of us have better ones!” Sif challenged.   
“Agreed!” Fandral sat up excitedly.   
“We should have a wager.” Hogun crossed his arms and Thor nodded in agreement.   
“Ok ok ok… best tale gets to hold the title of king--or queen- of bedsport and the others must concede that they are forever the best at bedding someone, and the loser has to make up a story to tell in the feasting hall involving a goat!”  
“A goat?”  
“A goat.”  
-  
In the end it was Hogun who’d won. There was little that could compete with bedding a harem of half dragon women on one of the outer branches of Yggdrasil, at least not when he showed proof of one of the lovely dragon’s opalescent scales he’d swindled as a prize.  
The loser, however, turned out to be Volstagg. No one was particularly impressed by the woman he claimed ontop of a feast in the grand dining halls.   
Despite having lost the wager, he was in as good of spirits as ever as he belly-laughed at what he’d now have to do as punishment.  
“We better all be present when you tell this goat-tale.” Thor laughed and passed the bottle of honey mead to Sif. “I want to see you struggle to pass this off without being officially labeled a goat fucker.”  
“You realize that it’s hardly a punishment at all right?” Volstagg wiped away a tear from his rosy cheeks. “You never said anything about the goat being involved in the act, so all I have to say is that there was a goat nearby or roasted at the table!”  
There were collective yells of objection and laughter and a few sticks aimed at Volstagg for pointing out the major loophole.  
“We should just toss you into the river then instead!” Thor leaned back on his shoulders.  
“It’s too bad that the water’s too cold for swimming.” Sif gave a slight pout.   
“Nonsense!!” Fandral perked up suddenly, then looked at the others excitedly. “That’s a great idea!”  
“What? Tossing me in or swimming?” Volstagg bit into another piece of dried meat.   
“WelI don’t see why we couldn’t do both!”  
“It’s the beginning of winter and you want to get into the water?”  
“Oh don’t tell me you’re all actually passing this up? We ALWAYS swim in the river!”  
“Yes, however we decided to take the trip late this year because of Volstagg’s trip he had.”  
“Aye and there’s snow dusting practically every rock and tree.” Thor pointed out, a spark of concern rising in his chest. He'd been banking on the fact that it was too cold for them to swim.   
“It's not like the water’s been frozen over,” Fandral stood up. “Come on, it'll be refreshing! Not to mention the last time this year we’ll get to come here!”  
“We can't let tradition die because of a little cold,” Hogun was the next to stand up, and Sif quickly followed suit.  
“Well,...it's hard to argue with that.” She extended her hand to Thor to help him to his feet as well.   
“YES! Last one in buys everyone’s drinks next tavern hop!” Fandral yelled gleefully as he stripped his clothes off and practically sprinted towards the water. The others laughed but none ran to the river with the quite as much enthusiasm. Thor in particular hung back. He couldn’t get in. Not with his current condition, and going in with his trousers would mean they’d be soaked all night. He hadn’t brought a spare since they had only planned on being gone for a day or so, not to mentioned he had hoped it would be too cold to consider swimming.   
Sif and the others stopped at the bank to undress, all laughing and shaking their heads as Fandral splashed about like a child. A large branch from a fallen tree served as a perfect hanger to toss their clothes upon without getting them too muddied.  
“C-Come on in!” Fandral invited. “The water’s fucking freezing.”  
“You’re going to catch your death.” Thor commented, having only stripped off his boots by the time his friends were wading into the water.   
“Oh come on, since when have you ever afraid of a little cold?” Volstagg laughed, half-way flopping into the water to get the initial shock of chill over with.   
“Yeah Thor stop being such a chicken!” Sif splashed some water in his direction and giggled. All eyes had come onto him and he realized that by hesitating he was drawing far more attention than he wanted.   
“Alright alright,” He relented and the others smiled as Thor took off his shirt and walked into the water. Sif gave a raised eyebrow at him, looking from him to his pants and then back.   
“You know, keeping those on isn’t going to keep your ass any warmer.” She chuckled. Thor shrugged,   
“Aye but it’s better than nothing, right?”  
“Thor take your damned pants off.” She gestured to the guys who’d already begun wrestling with each other. “No one else is being as timid as you are. What has gotten into you?”  
“Nothing-! Nothing, I just-”  
“SIF!” Fandral’s voice pulled both of their attention to the warriors three. “Volstagg doesn’t think you can take him down!” He tattled with a laugh.  
She turned back to Thor and waved him in. “Pants off and lets go teach him a lesson, hmm?” With that she turned and swam to the others.  
Thor took a deep breath, knowing he had little choice at this point. While their backs were turned to him, Thor quickly unlaced his trousers and shirked them off while simultaneously getting himself into the water. No one had even yet bothered to look his way, and he was thankful as he tossed the clothing with his discarded shirt on the rocks.  
*Sploosh*  
Fandral threw a river stone in his direction, then waved him over.  
“Get over here you wuss-” He laughed.  
“It's not so bad once you get used to it.” Sif gave a small shiver.   
All Thor could focus on was that space between his legs and the words his brother had said rang in his mind. /It would practically retreat right into you./  
His cheeks burned but his cock responded to the memory as best it could considering that it was indeed reacting to the frigid waters. He dipped his hand below the surface of the water and cupped himself, amazed again at just how small he was in his own large hand.   
Grateful that the water was nearly black this late at night, he waded over to where the others were treading in deeper water.   
“Come on, let the water wash away your worries!” Volstagg picked Fandral up and half tossed him back in. “It’s time to decide who this year’s River Warrior is going to be!”  
Thor’s smile returned. He’d nearly forgotten their yearly tradition when they arrived, but it was one of his favorite events. He was in deeper water now, so he was safe right? He could toss them around and keep the imagined title of the River Warrior.

They shoved playfully and pulled each other down into the water and knocked each other off their feet trying to determine this year’s “ruler of the waters” was to be.   
Thor was winning, which wasn't unusual, but Fandral was surprisingly agile this time around. Learning from their last tossle, the swordsman used the large rocks around them as leverage and managed to actually get a headlock around Thor’s neck.   
They struggled like this a bit when Fandral suddenly shifted his weight, and Thor realized he was trying to drive the thunderer to the shore.  
Shit- Shit!  
If he hadn’t worried about hurting his friend it wouldn’t be hard to just throw him off, but the rocks surrounding them forced him to just try to redirect them back towards deeper water.  
“Oh no you don't-” Fandral said with a strained voice. “I'm going to WIN this year!” He yanked on Thor's neck, causing the larger man to stumble on the rocky shallows and ungracefully crash down.  
The water barely lapped at his wrists and in a surge of panic he realized this meant he was entirely exposed. Fandral was still trying to get his bearings after falling hard, and the other’s were watching Sif take down Volstagg. This would be his only window for escaping.  
Thor pushed passed Fandral who’d just started to stand and ran onto the bank, snatching some clothes off of the branch as he did. He could hear Fandral yelling his name out in confusion but it didn’t slow him down.  
That was too close and he was still too close to getting found out. His heart pounded in his chest, but- it wasn't of fear. This was exciting.   
He stumbled through some underbrush, stopping beside a large tree to catch his breath. The others had come out of the water now and were putting on their clothes, and Thor realized he’d left his own trousers on the rocks, not the branch.  
The clothes in his hands weren’t his, so there was no way he’d be able to just yank them on as he had been planning.  
“Damnit Thor!” He could hear Sif’s angry voice and the sound of twigs breaking underfoot as the four began looking about the area for him. He dodged behind the tree, praying that he’d been quick enough. *snap* A twig under him cracked loudly in the dark, giving his position away and drawing Sif’s attention.  
The only sound Thor could hear was his own heart beating loudly, his body frozen in place as Sif walked forward. She was so close, so close that he could probably touch her if he reached. He dared not move, not even breathe as she came closer.   
“You know this is really childish Thor.” She called out loudly and her eyes wandered the dark around them, and he realized with short relief that she hadn't seen him yet. “Give me back my clothes Jerk! It’s too bloody cold for this!”   
He glanced down at the clothes he was still using to cover himself. So-it was Sif’s clothes he had snatched. Her leather bustier was right against his groin, and he became acutely aware that he was actually hard. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.   
“I think I heard him this way!” Volstagg hadn’t stopped giggling since Thor ran out of the water, apparently very amused at the game they all assumed Thor was playing.  
He only opened his eyes when he could hear Sif and the others retreating in the opposite direction and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.   
That had been the closest he’d been to getting discovered, but by his now aching cock he couldn’t deny what he’d been hoping wasn’t true. He was getting off on this.   
He cupped himself a little harder, slowly beginning to massage himself when the stone around his neck seemed to warm just enough to notice. Shit-... his promise to Loki. He pulled his hand away from himself immediately, wanting to groan at the loss of contact. But if this pendant could tell when he was doing it, then there was no way he’d be able to just get away with it.

He carefully avoided the others, and with a near gasp of relief he came back upon the bank he’d left his own clothes. Quickly making sure they were still distracted elsewhere, he made a break for it and snatched up his trousers. Sand went flying but he managed to half hop into them without getting too much inside. Just as he got them around his hips he heard Volstagg yelling out gleefully that he had spotted Thor back at the river.  
He picked Sif’s discarded clothing up and tried to pretend he wasn’t trying to catch his breath when they all quickly came over.  
“The hell Thor? It’s cold as Jotunheim!” She stretched out her hand demanding her clothing back.  
He couldn’t help but smile. They had no idea.   
“Come on Sif, where’s your sense of humor?” He played along.   
“Back in the river.” She tried sounding annoyed but the slight smile that threatened to break it gave her away. “You better not have messed them up,” she snatched them from Thor’s hand. “These are my favorite mountain clothes and if they're ruined I'll hang your stones in the feasting halls.”  
“They’re fine I assure you.” He smiled as the five of them returned to their camp, now eager to get close to the warmth of the large fire.  
“You’ve been hanging around Loki too much,” Fandral commented passively, picking up a log to toss on the flames. “That was particularly sneaky of you.”  
“It was just a bit of fun.” Thor pulled on his shirt, glad for the warmth it immediately gave him.   
“Yeah but now we’ll never know who would have won the match!” Fandral complained, clearly thinking he had finally gained the upper hand over the reigning champion and been cheated out of a win. Thor laughed.  
“We all know I would have won in the end! I always do.”  
“Yeah-..but the cold slowed you down this time.”  
-  
It wasn’t much longer after that that the group decided to settle in for the night. Fandral had produced three more bottles of mead and by the end of it had finished two on his own. Now his heavy drunken snores accompanied the chorus of night sounds. Thor was the only one awake, telling the others that he’d wait til the fire was dense enough to be able to last through the night.  
In honesty, this was the only time he had to himself since this morning. He was still fighting off the excitement and how close he’d been to ruining his reputation. But he couldn’t help but feel a rush of exhilaration that came with it.   
He slouched down in his bedroll, half way palming at his newest erection. He knew he wasn’t supposed to touch bt gods that was harder than he had anticipated, especially when every movement was inciting a shiver from the god. His tiny cock was still so sensitive to everything, even the very clothes he was wearing to the warm blanket covering him.   
Maybe he could just-.. A little. But as soon as his hand slipped under the fabric to touch the bare skin, the stone around his neck heated again just enough to be noticed.  
He huffed in frustration, lazily moving his hand back out and to his side. Surely he had enough self control for this right? He was trained to control himself on the battlefield, so why was this proving to be so much harder? Perhaps it was because he was expressly forbidden- or, as Thor thought about it, more likely that the damned trickster was doing something.   
What Loki could be doing to him from the palace was a mystery to Thor, as he never really understood any of the sorcery his brother seemed so skilled in, but surely it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility?   
That gave Thor just a bit more resolve to keep his promise. He could out wait his brother’s schemes.  
As he slipped into hazy sleep, Thor’s dreams didn’t differ from his earlier thoughts. In fact, they were worse as he was now in such close proximity to his brother, able to nearly touch him but always just out of reach. His loins throbbed, and he ached with need. 

\--

Thor woke suddenly to the brisk morning air and birds singing in the trees nearby. His hand was still near the hem of his pants and he realized that his need never went away while he slept. He had to will himself not to relieve his desire right then with slight difficulty if only to prove to both Loki and himself he was capable of restraint.   
Instead, he stretched widely before opening his eyes finally and was surprised to see Hogun, Sif, and Volstagg were already awake. He was about to speak when he noticed all three of them were perfectly still and looking at something just over his shoulder. Sif’s eyes were wide and she held a dagger in one hand while motioning subtly for Thor not to move.   
Only then did he feel something’s hot breath ghosting the back of his neck, sending a rush of adrenaline through him. Fuck.  
Sif slowly stood from her crouching position while the others pulled their own hunting knives from their packs. In a fluid and lightning fast movement she hurled the dagger right passed Thor’s face where it stuck with a sicking *Thunk*. A creature bellowed in pain and recoiled from the attack giving Thor the perfect opportunity to dodge forward and turn to face the beast.   
Bildsnipe! It’s pale scaly skin glinted in the morning sun and its great antlers reached towards the sky. Black blood dripped from its fresh wound but it had only served to anger the beast.   
No longer needing to remain still the group split up in different directions to confuse the creature long enough to get a head start. Thor ran towards his own pack, cursing himself loudly for not having brought more than a standard hunting knife.   
Another loud bellow sounded as Hogun landed a quick gash upon the creature and then moved out of it’s claw’s range just in time. Finally finding what he was looking for Thor gripped the knife tightly and ran right towards the bildsnipe with a furious battle cry to draw its attention solely on Thor.   
It worked and it screeched in return as it tried to snap its huge teeth around the oncoming threat, but Thor shoved its muzzle away with a hard punch and slashed at its throat. He only got a few good cuts in before the thing reared up and kicked out with clawed paws.   
“Shit-!” He barely dodged one before being struck by another, sending him to the ground a few feet away. It began to advance on him when Volstagg moved in front of it and threw a particularly large rock at its head, infuriating it even more.  
“Hey you big ugly cow!” He yelled and waved his arms at it. “Sif now!” He yelled. She vaulted from the nearby boulders and landed on the thing’s back with slight difficulty, using her own dagger to stabilize herself and making the bildsnipe roar in both surprise and pain.   
Thor jumped back to his feet and with Hogun by his side they ran at the now bucking monster. It tried to get Sif off but she held on as tight as she could, but when Volstagg plunged his knife into its shoulder it instead tried to attack the three on the ground. They had to dance around claws and gnashing teeth and antlers while all attempting to wound the beast and not each other.   
Hogun was swept to the side when its heavy tail slammed him back towards the camp.   
“Hogun!” Thor yelled trying to make sure his comrade got back to his feet when he felt a sudden sharp pain ignite in his side, causing him to yell out in pain. The bildsnipe had dug his claws in and was attempting to drag him towards its open mouth. Hot foul breath made it hard for him to catch his breath and think passed the pain, but he sank the knife into its paw over and over again trying to get it to release him.  
“Thor! Go for its eyes!” He heard Sif yell over the beast’s screech. He looked up to it’s golden gaze. He could reach that right? He had to. He pulled his dagger out of the things paw and with a struggled effort he reached over it’s muzzle and drove it straight down into its eye. The blade sunk deep, being stopped only by the hilt.   
The creature’s howling roar ended abruptly when Thor pierced through to its brain.  
*CRASH* The beast dropped hard to the ground, halfway pinning Thor under its weight. Sif and Volstagg were there immediately, helping lift it and pull him out from under.

A long minute passed as the three of them just tried to catch their breaths.  
“What the bloody hell did I miss?” Fandral’s voice drew the attention of the group. He looked rough with his hair in disarray and his eyes still red and puffy from his drunken slumber. He looked over the creature bleeding out on the stone, then to Hogun whom had just now gathered himself from being tail whipped, and then back to the group with his hands out in confused exasperation.  
Thor was the first one to start laughing as he got himself to his feet.  
“How in the nine realms did you SLEEP through that??” He turned back towards the beast when Fandral just shrugged.  
“At least we won’t have to worry about hunting for our breakfast.” Volstagg had only been half joking, but bildsnipe were widely known to have very succulent meat.  
“Aye,” Thor agreed, then half pointed to its antlers. “But I claim those.”   
\---

“We should probably go back.” Fandral said as he finished the last crude stitch on Thor’s side. “It’s deeper than it looks.. Last thing we want is an infection.”  
“I’m sure it will be fine,” Thor waved him off with a smile. “Besides, you might miss another battle if we leave now.” He teased. Fandral merely rolled his eyes and cut the thread with his dagger.  
“Nah-ah,” Sif said, drawing both of the men’s attention. “Remember last time you got hurt and let it be so we could have more fun?” She was already breaking down camp with Volstagg. “You got sick, and the four of us had to endure a very long and very uncomfortable lecture from the queen on being irresponsible and letting you run off without medical attention.”  
“Oh yeah…” Fandral closed his eyes and frowned at the memory. “But- at least it hadn’t been your father.” He laughed lightly and gave Thor back his shirt. “But Sif is right.. We should get back. Hogun could probably use a look-over as well.”   
“Well.. I suppose you’re right..” He feigned reluctance, but if Thor was being honest with himself, only half of him wished to stay.   
He was actually eager to go back home, or more accurately, eager to see Loki..


	9. Rewards and Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets a taste of his future with Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was delayed by every literal thing you can think of, and was scrapped and re-written three times. Thank you all for being so wonderful and amazing and waiting so patiently while I wrote this chapter.  
> You'll be rewarded by finally getting to some good juicy sexytimes!, but I want to add:  
> WARNING:: There is lots of strong language and Loki isn't very nice, so if you are at risk of potentially being triggered by roughness, please read at your own risk. It isn't quite non-con, but like I said, Loki isn't a very nice guy. :P

Chapter 9:

As soon as the massive gates of the palace closed behind Thor, he wasted no time in making excuses. He insisted he could go to the hospital wing himself and they should go ahead and he'd catch up with them after he was patched up.  
Only after a few long minutes of loud disagreements and Thor promising that his mother would NOT come and scold them did he convince them to go alone.

He watched from the corner of his eye as his friends left together and waited until they were a good distance away before promptly turning to the left towards Loki’s chambers. He didn’t need to give them any reason to suspect where he was really going, and he acknowledged to himself that he really probably should be going to the medical wing instead of making the steady pace in the opposite direction. But he was determined.   
It had been all that’d occupied his mind on the way back. Well, on Loki and their new arrangement.. He wanted to see his little brother, but he also had so many questions still whirling around his mind. He had an inkling of what Loki was planning, but he needed to make sure they were on the same page with-, whatever they were going to call this. 

Before he knew it, Thor was before the familiar doors of Loki's chambers. He hesitated before them, as he had done so many times before.   
It was early day, but he could see the ever so faint light of fire from under the door, which signaled Loki was inside.   
Regaining his resolve, he straightened his satchel and ran a hand through his hair as if to fix it into place before giving a brisk knock.   
“Studying.” Came a bored reply.   
“It's me, Loki.”   
For the first time since he could remember, the door unlocked after only his first knock.  
Not waiting to waste the opportunity or for Loki to change his mind, Thor quickly turned the ornate handle and entered. He was greeted with a pleasant warmth and the subtle scent of incense. The window let in most of the light and while they remained closed, the heavy curtains that were usually drawn to shield against the morning sun were now tied back to welcome it into the antechamber.  
Loki was unsurprisingly sitting cross legged in a chair and buried within a thick book, but he wasn't reading once Thor entered. He actually looked, happy, to see him despite a vague attempt at concealing it with a soft look of puzzlement.  
“Surprise,” Thor gently closed the door behind him.  
“You’re back far sooner than I expected.” Loki closed his book without marking it and stood up from his chair to greet him. “You look-, rough.” He noted, cocking his head as he looked him up and down.  
“Yeah, well.. Rough morning.” He smirked, “Oh! Which reminds me, I brought something I thought you might like,” Thor reached into the satchel still slung over his shoulder and pulled out the two intact antlers he’d taken from his morning’s surprise near-mauling.  
Loki’s eyes widened in genuine surprise as Thor extended them out to his brother who took them immediately.   
“Are,- these what I think they are?” He ran his fingers across the grey twisting forms.   
“Bildsnipe antlers, yes.”   
“These must have been from an adult, their marrow is dark,” Loki looked up at him excitedly, “Thor this might be the thing I needed to complete an experiment I’ve been working on for ages! How did you manage to get these? They don’t shed their antlers.”  
“We had a very close encounter with one.” Thor gave a light chuckle. “I figured you might appreciate them.. Sort of a trophy for the last time you and I tackled one.”  
“And failed miserably?” He smirked and shook his head, looking back up to him. “Sentiment..” Loki closed the small space between them and hugged him. Actually hugged him. Thor didn’t want to admit that he’d missed the simple gesture of affection.   
Thor winced slightly when he squeezed just a tad too hard and Loki pulled back with a questioning look.   
“I uhh..might have been injured while getting these.” Thor gave a wry smile to try and brush it off as nothing, but Loki arched a dark brow.   
“Might?” He didn’t really wait for Thor to reply before tugging up the hem of his tunic to expose the hastily bandaged wound on his side.  
“It wasn’t anything serious.” Thor explained, “Just a- hey!” Loki cut away the bloodied linen with a small knife produced seemingly out of nowhere.  
The younger frowned and ran delicate fingers over the claw marks.   
“Who stitched you?” While it was doing the job of keeping the wound closed, it was already showing subtle signs of infection.  
“Fandral did. He’s becoming rather skilled with it.”  
“Well clearly not skilled enough to know that bildsnipe’s claws are a haven for infectious disease. Why did you not go to the medical wing as soon as you arrived?”  
Thor wasn't quick to reply.  
“Because… I wanted to see you first.” He admitted. Loki looked up at him, at first looking perplexed, but quickly replaced with a soft smile. Thor didn't know if there was anything warmer than a genuine smile from the increasingly distanced sorcerer. The dark haired god reached up and put a hand on the side of Thor’s bearded face and leaned in to kiss him.  
“Idiot.” Loki pulled away and pointed to one of the large chairs near the fire. “Sit down whilst I find something to properly clean and suture you with.”

Thor took one of the chairs set by Loki’s reading table, fully removing his shirt and satchel and placing it haphazardly on the arm before sitting. His lips still tingled from the kiss, which had seemed so casual but still caused a sudden surge of heat in his chest.   
Loki set a bowl of water, some powders, and rolled cloths onto the table, but his attention was focused on Thor. He saw the sorcerer’s eyes wander his bare chest before setting his attention to the claw marks and dipped the cloth in the water to begin cleaning some of the dried blood.  
The wound had been a little tender but surely it wasn't as bad as Loki was making it out to be. But when Loki prodded at it again he was rewarded with a sharp sting and a short breath through his teeth. Loki only chuckled at Thor's reaction.

It still felt strange, the quasi state they were in. Neither of them had been this close to each other until these passed few days, but it was almost as if Loki was able to erase all of that, just as though they had not been seeing less and less of each other and that the small intimate gestures were something they had always done together.  
Thor realized he was brimming with that missed contact. As if this opportunity might give him the chance to reclaim all the moments Loki had shied away from his hand or shrugged off his words with seeming bitterness.  
The only thing that was stopping him from reaching out and caressing the pale skin of his brother’s cheek was his doubt that Loki was intending this closeness to be a part of it.   
Loki didn't not strike him as the tender lover.  
Was it simply part of their arrangement?  
A sharp pain jolted him from his thoughts and he looked down to see Loki already removing Fandral’s crude stitching with the same semi-translucent blade he’d had earlier. It burned and bled a little, and Loki’s usual cold fingers actually felt soothing on the angry looking open flesh.   
“You should have been more careful,” Loki tutted. “Even I was hearing rumors of a population rise.”  
“We did scout the area, so it must have simply wandered into our camp. But we took it down rather easily.” Thor smirked, somewhat proud of that accomplishment. “We probably could have taken another if we hadn't been caught so off guard.”  
“Mm,” Loki hummed with raised brows, clearly not that impressed nor convinced. “Next time perhaps you should be struck in the head to knock some sense back into it. You were lucky; they usually travel in packs.” He took some of the powders into the palm of his hand and a dab of water to turn it into paste. It was sticky and cold when he slathered it onto the open wound, but surprisingly didn't hurt. In fact, the entire area was beginning to numb under the thick smears of mossy blue medicine.   
He watched his brother’s concentrated movements as the thick silence grew between them. Thor had always hated that silence. But what should he talk about? There were still so many questions he had, so many things he wanted to say, but, how did he encroach the subject without sounding like an over eager child?  
He opened his mouth, then closed it again, then tapped his fingers idly on the side of the chair where his arm hung down.  
“You know you don’t have to be silent.” Loki’s voice cut through the quiet, as if reading Thor’s intentions without him even having to say anything. “I can see you have things you want to say.”   
“Well..” Thor began, eyes unexpectedly meeting Loki’s emerald ones. “I do,. But-” he stopped himself again, unsure as to why he was dancing around the subject.   
“Communication, Thor. If you want to talk, this is the time to do so.” He could see the tension harden his shoulders, barely noticeable.  
“We should talk. About us I mean.” Thor clarified. At Loki’s unreadable look he continued. “I’m not taking back what I said before I left. I want this. But, I want to know what exactly I’m getting myself into. What you want from this and, moreover, if there's lines I still shouldn't cross.” Thor caught the slightest look of relief on his brother’s face.  
“Ah Yes, actually, we should have a conversation before we dive into anything.. What you like, what you don’t like. Establishing safe words and that sort of thing. I’ve always been partial to ‘mistletoe’.” Thor furrowed his brow.  
“Safe word?”  
“You've never used safe words before? Hmm.. With your ‘experience’ I expected more.. well.. experience.” He wrung out the cloth into the basin after tidying up the paste. “A safe word is a word or sometimes a phrase you say out of context if you ever feel unsafe. No matter what we are doing, no matter how deep into our play we get, you say this word and I will stop.”   
“Why not just say ‘stop’?”  
Loki chuckled, standing back up and turning around to set aside the soiled cloths and dirtied water.  
“Because I plan on torturing you.” He stated matter-of-factly. “I plan on making you beg for me to stop. But,” He turned back Thor. “I have to be able to differentiate between begging for release or honestly needing to stop.”  
“Begging is a bit of a strong word, don’t you think?”.  
“A strong word? I was putting it mildly.” Loki crossed his arms and sighed slowly, gently leaning against the stone wall of the fireplace. “Listen, Thor. The first thing you need to know is that I don’t play nicely. I have a very specific taste in my bed sport and if we are to do this then you’d ought to prepare yourself for that. You wanted to know what I want from this? I take joy in tormenting people to orgasm, I like watching them writhe and squirm and beg and cry. I’m going to enjoy watching /you/ writhe, squirm, beg, and cry.” Loki’s eye visibly darkened, but somehow still maintained a fiery brightness.   
Thor’s throat felt dry and he swallowed, unsure of what to say to that as his body responded with a heady heat that settled below his belt. Loki didn’t really give him a chance to respond anyway before continuing, pushing off the wall and sauntering towards Thor.  
“I’m a sadist, Thor, something I take quite a lot of pride in. What I want is to make you submit to me, forcefully, until you drop to your knees at the snap of my fingers. I want to humiliate you, and strip you of your dignity. I will have you kissing my boots and begging to please me. You’ll thank me for causing pain, and I’ll reward you when you’ve obeyed. I want to break you, brother.” The way he emphasized the word ‘brother’ sent a hot chill through the thunderer. Loki stopped right in front of him, towering over him in the chair with that intense look boring into him and so easily made the larger man feel small.  
“You're already hard, just from talking about it aren't you?”   
And Thor was. It didn't matter how little of it could actually be seen; Thor’s cock was rock hard. He gave a slight nod and Loki nearly purred as he set a knee between Thor's legs, pressing ever so lightly against his stiff member.   
“I could waste an entire day telling you all the things I want to do to you.”

Thor was done talking about it.

“Why don't you show me instead.”  
“That eager to serve me? We haven't covered nearly any the basis.” Though Loki looked a bit pleased with his brother’s rising hunger.  
“You know I’m more of a ‘hands on’ learner.” Thor countered, feeling more bold as his arousal grew to molten proportions.   
Loki grinned predatorily.   
“I was planning on creating a more elaborate introduction, but,” Loki slid a hand across Thor’s jaw line, tugging his bearded chin to bring him in for a kiss, only to pull away when Thor leaned in for it. “I suppose I could make an exception.” He pulled away suddenly, leaving Thor with the lingering heat.   
“Follow.” Loki commanded with a finger and was already walking from the antechamber to the bedroom.   
Thor didn’t have to be told twice.

 

Loki led him through the emerald and gold adorned room, right up to a carved armoire. Thor had seen it countless times and knew it just held his brother’s day clothes. But, upon opening the large doors, Loki waved his hand and the clothing shimmered away to reveal an entirely different array of objects. Several types of leather whips and paddles and what looked to be modified horse bridals hung on hooks, ball gags ordered neatly by color and function. Thor recognized a few of them, but some of the items Loki had on display were completely foreign to him.   
“You don’t need to know what all of them do or what they are for,” Loki smirked at Thor’s excited yet slightly concerned look. “You’ll be familiarized with them all soon enough.”  
Something in Loki’s voice had changed. Perhaps it was his pitch or the cadence of which he spoke, but it was different than even just in the room before. 

Loki spent a few seconds running his hands over a few items before he picked up an ornate leather flogger from one of the decorative hooks.  
“Well?” He turned around, taking a more commanding stance than his usual poised posture. “Why are you wasting my time? Undress. Now.”  
Thor hesitated, eyes lingering on the long leather tassels hanging from the flogger and the way Loki's long pale fingers intertwined with them in anticipation. He hesitated, but not out of trepidation.   
“I don't like repeating myself.”  
His heart was already beginning to quicken as his hands came up to until the knot of his trousers and was silently glad to already be rid of his shirt.  
“When we are alone, no matter when and where, you will address me as ‘Master’ or ‘Sir’. And when I give you a task, no matter how small, humiliating, or painful, you acknowledge it. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Mm,” Loki hummed a smile, “Good boy. So quick to obey. But .. you like that, don't you? You like when I tell you what to do.”   
Thor let the pants slip off his hips and onto the ground before half kicking them away. For the first time, he didn't want to instinctively cover his shame. Instead, he kept his hands to his side, painfully aware that his brother’s eyes fell right upon his tiny cock and a smile spread across the tricksters face.   
“It still amazes me just how pathetic it really is.”  
Thor's cock twitched in response and he felt the twinge of a blush in his cheeks.

“Am I correct to assume you've only had limited relations with men?”  
“Yes sir..”  
“Have you ever received?” Thor shook his head.  
“No sir.”  
“Mm.. just as I figured. Must have been rather hamfisted I imagine, in an attempt to present yourself as some intimidating dominating force.” Loki tsked. “If only they knew the truth about their crown prince. What an embarrassment you are.” He tapped the flogger against his hand as he shook his head. ”So ...this is your first time. With a man, and with me. I'm going to test your waters, pet. Aren't you excited?”  
He could feel Loki’s eyes traveling over his exposed body as he circled. The air was silent, thick, with only the sound of Loki’s boots filling the chamber and the occasional hum that left his lips.   
Thor did his best to remain looking straight forward, but he could barely keep his eyes off his circling brother.  
He felt Loki’s fingers trail along the muscle of his back, following the dips and rises of his defined shoulders. Then, Loki dragged his nails downwards, leaving pink trails against tawny skin. “You'll mark up beautifully.” He said lowly, almost as to himself sounding pleased. He didn't move from behind Thor.  
“Now...I’ve told you what I want from this arrangement. It’s your turn. I want you to tell me /exactly/ what you want from this relationship, pet. And do not spare the details,” Loki slid his fingers from behind Thor’s neck across to his throat and he could feel the sorcerer’s breath tickle against his ear as he became suddenly so close. “Tell me what brings the great son of Odin to beg on his knees.”  
“I-,” Thor’s voice wavered, but he swallowed hard to regain some sense of his composure. “I’m not really sure.”  
“You’re not sure? I think you can do better than that. I saw your face when I expressed my desires, the way your eyes lit up.” Loki walked back around to Thor’s front. “You know what you want.”  
“You know I’m not very good at voicing it.”  
CRACK! The flogger landed solidly across Thor’s outer thigh, making him jump in both surprise and pain.  
“I didn’t ask for excuses, did I?”  
“..No sir,” Thor had to bite his tongue to keep from back talking.   
“I didn’t think so. Well, since this is already beginning to become too complicated for you, let me make it easier for you to answer. Let me start with an easy one. I think,” his hand slid down his muscled abs, slowing only when he came close to caressing Thor’s cock. “That you /want/ me to humiliate you. Shame you for having the gall to call yourself Asgardian with a cock that small. I think you want me to remind you how pathetic you really are and how ready you are to serve as my plaything.”  
Loki’s insults made Thor look away. No matter how much this was turning him on, the embarrassment of actually hearing it out loud was still jarring.  
“Look at me pet.” Loki ordered. Thor hesitated, staring at the polished stone floor a few seconds longer before finally looking back up at Loki.   
“Yes or no?”   
“Yes sir..” Thor answered more quietly than he had intended.  
“See?.. That wasn’t so hard now was it.” He placed the flogger under Thor’s chin to lift his face higher. “It’s a good start, But I want you to tell me /all/ of your secret desires. Don’t try to overthink it, I don’t want explanations. What do you want?”  
Thor thought silently for a few seconds, painfully aware of Loki’s piercing green eyes watching him.  
“I, want the humiliation, the degradation.” Thor began.   
“Elaborate. What about it do you like.”  
“I, like it when you insult me.” He admitted what Loki already knew, but still his cheeks remained reddened. “When you point and laugh.. Mock me.”  
“Very good. What more?”  
“I..Liked when you slapped me. That-... I didn’t know about that until you did,”  
“Mmm, a slut for pain and degradation… my my, you’re more of a pervert than I thought.” He smiled broadly, but nodded his approval. “Let’s move on then, shall we? I imagine you enjoyed your time with your friends?”  
Thor only answered with a nod and shivered as he felt the tassels of the flogger run over his heated skin, serving as a reminder.  
“Yes sir,” he corrected his answer.  
“And you somehow managed to refrain from completely breaking your promise to me. Mostly, anyway. I must admit I'm a little disappointed.” He stopped circling again. “I had an excellent punishment for you had you failed.” Thor could feel the trickster’s grin. “Though, you did come close several times, didn’t you?”  
How did Loki know that? It had been incredibly hard to keep his hands off himself and there had indeed been a few times he couldn’t help at least grabbing himself.   
THWAK! A sharp sting shot across his backside, again making him jump in surprise.   
“I asked you a question.” Loki warned, pulling the flogger back to ready another strike.  
“Yes Sir, I did.”   
“Go on. Tell me what made you almost break your promise. And do be specific.”   
“I just got caught up thinking about you a few times.”  
WHACK!  
Thor gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as another sting flared across his backside, crisscrossing the earlier mark.   
“What did I just tell you to do?”  
“..to tell you why I almost broke my promise, sir.”  
WHACK! Another mark across both cheeks. The pain flared, then died down into a strange combination of heated discomfort and arousal.  
“I told you to be specific. You had better start listening pet, or you're going to have a lot of trouble sitting for awhile.”  
“I- thought about what you’d said. They way you insulted me,and that, you were right. I- I couldn’t stop thinking about how small I aM, and it was even worse when we went for a swim.”  
“A swim? Oh my pathetic little thing, did your quim disappear in the cold waters as I suspected?”   
Thor’s face burned hotter, but he nodded yes feeling the jolt of humiliation making his cock ache with need.  
“I-.. nearly got caught. I had to run to the woods to lure them away before I could redress myself.”  
“Did nearly getting caught thrill you, pet? You heart pounding, your cock hard as you hid like a child from your friends? I’ll have to remember that my new toy likes to take risks.” Thor was prodded with the flogger to turn and face his brother. He had a gleam in his eye that from experience told Thor he was already plotting something.   
“Did you notice anything besides your tiny cock that night?”   
Thor thought back on that night, both running in the woods and back by the camp once everyone else had fallen asleep.  
“My necklace… I felt it get warm.”  
Loki slipped his hand under the collar of his robe and pulled out his own pendant, identical to the one Thor wore. He looked down at the one he still wore around his own neck, a hand subconsciously rising to touch it.   
“You didn't think I’d make an arrangement with you and then not have some fun?” Loki grinned at Thor’s confused look between his brother and the pendant and back. “They’re skyldr stones. They connect us by an unseeable thread, of course with a few ‘personal’ modifications.” He ran his finger over a few of the engravings. “Traditional stones are symbolic only.. But these..” The stone’s markings seemed to shimmer the faintest of green in his hand and Thor felt the one around his neck grow warm just as it had the nights before. Loki’s hand snaked between his legs, grasping at the growing bulge straining in his trousers and Thor took a sharp intake of breath as he felt the exact movements on himself. “Are much more intwined.” He grinned at Thor’s reaction.  
“Wait- so you..?”  
“I what?”   
“You were taunting me from here, through this?”  
“I prompted, but you’re the one who fantasized. I wasn’t even sure if they’d work given the distance. But…I did open the connection anyway. And what a frustrating night you had.”  
“That’s hardly fair Loki-” Thor growled. “Though I probably should have known better from you.”  
Loki did not respond. Instead, the sound of leather hitting flesh resounded in the room as the flogger colored Thor's thighs four times. Pale hands found their way to his hair and pulled it back so Thor was forced to bare his throat. His voice flowed like velvet, stern but calm.  
"You continue to forget your place. I am your master, and I own you. Fairness is given to those equal to me and you are nothing but my toy.” Loki’s free hand snaked up Thor’s chest and pinched a hard nipple, making him hiss in pain. “You do not address me by my name and you do NOT back talk me. If these rules become too complicated for your tiny mind to handle I will simply take away your ability to talk at all. Am I understood?”  
Thor gave a sharp nod and Loki released his nipple and his hair.  
“Good.”

Loki undid the ties that held his robe closed, sliding the fine material off his shoulders and exposing the pale skin underneath. Thor did not stop himself for letting his gaze wander his brother’s now exposed torso.   
Loki’s body was more toned than Thor had thought. Gone was the skinny child of their youth; the clothes he usually wore hugged his body only enough to emphasize his lithe frame, but managed to hide the subtle muscle he sported.   
It wasn't the only thing it hid as Loki rid himself of his leather trousers. Thor’s eyes came to rest on his length nested in fine dark curls. Loki was large even by Asgardian standards, out sizing Thor’s in length and girth threefold.   
Loki toyed with the tip, thumb gliding over beads of precum and wetting the digit.   
“Do you like what you see, brother?” Thor realized he’d been staring. “This is what a real man’s cock looks like.” He gave it a long slow stroke while his other hand toyed with the pendant and Thor felt it almost immediately in his own cock. “I don’t need to rely on lies and illusions to be able to fuck whomever I want.” Loki closed the small space between them, slipping his hand down to fully cup Thor. “This? You couldn’t please a rodent with this pathetic little thing. You belong on your knees, servicing and worshipping me.”  
“I’ve never, I mean- I haven’t given before. I don’t think I’ll be any good at it...sir.”  
“Perhaps it's time you've had your first lesson. All whores need to start somewhere.” Loki pointed to the ground at his feet. “Kneel.”  
Thor’s mouth felt dry and wet at the same time, and he slowly did as he was bade. He could feel his cock pulsing; Loki had called him a whore, and Thor was about to validate that insult when his knees hit the cold stone floor. Loki rubbed the precum from grabbing Thor between his fingers/  
"Look at this... I've barely touched you yet you're hard as a rock." He presented the cum covered fingers to his brother. "Do me a favor and clean your filth from my hand pet."  
Thor's eyes, while lit with growing lust, narrowed in aversion. Tasting himself wasn’t something he’d ever considered doing before, and Loki was expecting him to lick it off like a dog?...  
"No," he raised his chin up to make his point.   
Loki reared back his hand and slapped him; once, twice, three times. The precum that was on his hand now covered the side of red cheeks. With a tisk and a shake of his head he pulled Thor upright by his hair.  
"You are disappointing me pet. I thought you more intelligent but it seems I have again overestimated you." pulling him face to face with his cock. "Let's hope you prove more useful as a fuck hole than a pet." Without further ado he shoved his cock into his mouth and let go. "Suck. I don't want to feel the slightest tooth or-" the sound of the flogger hitting his bare ass cheek finished the sentence.  
Thor flinched but had to stop himself from immediately pulling Loki from his mouth, knowing if he did he’d receive more lashes.  
Tentatively, Thor wrapped his hand gently around the shaft and heard the faintest of breaths escape the trickster.  
Thor thought about what he himself liked when receiving head; the movements of their hand and their tongue, it... couldn’t be that hard right?   
He licked what was in his mouth, realizing Loki had little more than the head in, and the rest of his heated length was still more than his hand could cover as well.   
Loki tasted of subtle salt and warm skin, not unlike other things he’d licked in the past. This wouldn’t be too difficult to get used to. He glanced up to see Loki was watching him intently, as if studying every move the older made.   
He drew him further into his mouth, tongue exploring the foreign shape before testing how far he could get Loki’s length into his mouth. Back further and further, slowly, until his gag reflex nearly forced him to pull Loki out of his mouth entirely.  
“Ugh..I was disinclined to think a slut like you had never been on your knees, but this display is appallingly awful.” Loki pulled Thor off his cock. “Clearly you need to be taught.”   
He snapped his fingers and opened his palm.  
“Hand.” Thor set back on his knees and raised his hand into Loki’s. “If I just wanted a wet hole to shove myself in, I’d pull in one of the chamber maids. At least she would better know how to use her tongue.” He loosely took the first two of the thunderer’s fingers and brought them up to his lips.  
“The goal is to tease, and to play. Just getting it into your mouth isn’t enough.” Loki’s tongue slid out to caress the tip of Thor’s fingers, running along the crease before kissing playfully on the underside while his fingers worked the length of Thor’s. He couldn’t look away from Loki’s mouth; the way his lips encircled and the way he’d catch just a glimpse of his skilled pink tongue.  
Then suckling at the tips, Loki suddenly hollowed his cheeks creating a suction that pulled his fingers deeper into the moist heat of his brother’s mouth.  
He dropped Thor's hand.   
“Now, try again.” He commanded. Thor nodded and complied, more determined to get this right if only to make it harder for his brother to insult him. He took up his cock and licked it from base to tip, running his tongue along the underside of the head before taking him into his mouth once more. Just as Loki demonstrated Thor hollowed his cheeks, taking Loki as far as he could with minimal gagging while his hand worked what simply could not fit in his mouth.  
“Mm, yes. Good.” Loki breathed and his hand caressed his gold hair. “Much better.”   
Loki moaned again and this time when Thor looked up Loki’s head was tilted back and his eyes were half closed.   
Encouraged, Thor quickened his pace, tongue lapping hungrily against the ridge as he plunged Loki as far as he could manage.  
“More-” Loki commanded shortly. Thor pumped his shaft in a clumsy coordinates with the bobbing of his head, but he heard his brother let out a frustrated breath.  
“I said more-” Thor suddenly felt the hand on his head twist a fistful of hair and shove him down harder on to Loki’s cock, making him choke and gag. He tried to pull off but Loki only tightened his grip and thrusted into his mouth.   
“You’re going to take my cock,” Loki growled. “Don’t you stop fucking sucking,” Thor had to brace himself on Loki’s thighs as he choked on his brother and tried hard to not instinctively bite down. Each onset forced Thor to swallow him down his throat and his eyes were watered from the constant gagging but he refused to tap out. He knew Loki was pushing his limits, but he wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of giving in. Loki paused only once to give Thor a gasping breath before plunging himself into him again.  
Loki looked down at him, relishing the way Thor struggled to take him fully and how the spit fell in strings from the corner of his mouth, mixing with the sweat that was beginning to bead and pieces of hair were getting stuck to his cheeks and forehead.   
“You can’t even take a cock without sniveling can you-” But Loki’s lips twisted into a smile at the tears brimming his brother’s bright eyes.  
Thor clenched his eyes shut, trying to think passed the onslaught and attempted to use his tongue again, and this time reaching a hand to fondle Loki’s balls as he did. It earned another low moan of heavy approval from the sorcerer.   
“Just like that-” Loki’s breath had hitched and his hand tightened its grip. Thor had him. Even in this humiliating state of gagging and choking he felt a small victory that he was driving Loki towards climax. He moaned loudly in his raw throat, the reverberation of the low sound causing a vibration that made Loki suck in breath and pump harder. His movements were becoming stiff, less calculated and inconsistent when at once Loki was cumming. He felt the hot jets of his brother’s seed pumping down his throat when Loki suddenly pulled out of his mouth, leaving Thor gasping and coughing while the sorcerer spent the last of himself on his face.  
Loki cursed under his breath, both he and Thor panting to catch their breaths.   
“You learn fast, pet. I might actually reward you for that.” Loki smiled and cupped Thor’s face in his hand. “And just look at you,” Loki hummed, running his thumb along Thor’s cheek and wiping away both tears and cum. “You look positively exquisite like this.”  
Thor turned his head just enough to capture Loki’s thumb, sucking the cum from it while keeping his gaze locked with his brother’s.  
“Fuck,” Loki breathed, biting his lower lip.   
“Bend over. I want to see your ass.”  
Thor tensed, eyes darting up but it earned a mere chuckle from Loki. “Don't be afraid. You're not going to take my cock. Not yet anyway..”   
As Thor hesitantly bent himself over, Loki walked to the armoire to grab what looked to be two dark glass bottles and left the flogger. “Not only have you not earned it, but you're virgin, which is all to be expected out of that tiny cock of yours. And as enticing as the idea is to fuck you till your legs give out, I cannot do that to you unprepared.” He came back to Thor and admired the position his older brother was now in. “I wouldn't want to damage my property.”  
He set a bottle on the bed and kept the other one, then walked behind Thor to draw his fingers along lovely curve of Thor’s marked ass. He delivered a sharp smack to it, earning a startled yelp and smiled at the way the muscle bounced from the force.   
“Who does this belong to?” He questioned.  
“I--... you sir.” Thor knew how he was supposed to answer.   
“Correct, pet. Only I get to play with you, this ass, and this tiny pathetic cunt.” He slapped Thor’s rear again, sliding his hand down to grip his small stones. Thor clenched his fist in pain but didn’t make a sound. “How does it feel to be my personal whore? To be treated like the cum slut I know you’ve always hungered to be?”  
Thor’s face flushed red once more.   
“I-like it, sir.” He admitted.  
“Of course you do.” Loki slipped his hand to Thor’s member, using only two fingers to toy with his weeping shaft. “You like being reminded of your place. A filthy fuck toy begging to be used. Surely no respectable crown prince would get off on being humiliated like you do.”   
Thor shivered with embarassed pleasure.  
“N-no sir.”  
“Exactly. Now I want to hear you admit what you are.”  
“I,” He hesitated for a moment, his pride rearing its head before his need dizzying need for release quenched it. “I’m nothing but your plaything, a toy to used on your whim. I am less than a servant, and I am your property.”   
“That’s exactly right.” Loki removed his hand from him and stood up straight. “And as my property it is my duty assure that you’re properly punished and rewarded.” At Thor’s puzzled silence Loki explained “You may not have fully broken my rule on your little camping trip, but- I did expressly forbid you from even touching yourself. You couldn’t help but grab your prick, could you?” It was a rhetorical question as Loki continued. “So, rather than giving you my full intended punishment.. I’ll settle for ten spankings.”  
Before Thor could offer any sort of defense or protest, Loki raised his hand high and delivered a swift smack to his rear.  
“Count them, pet.. You can manage that can't you?”  
“One.”  
SMACK!   
“Start over, and say it correctly.” Thor swallowed hard.  
“One, sir.”   
“Are you not grateful for my leniency, whore?”  
“Yes sir, I am.”  
“Then thank me,”   
“Thank you sir-”  
SMACK! Thor dipped his head between his shoulders as the pain seared again.   
“Two, thank you sir.” He bit out.   
“Louder pet, I want anyone walking by to hear you counting.” The thought made Thor’s eyes widen and his shoulders tense, but Loki spanked him hard enough to feel the clear outline of his hand.  
“FUCk!” He hadn’t meant to yell out but the pain flashed down his legs and up his back. “Three! T-thank you sir-”  
Loki struck him again without waiting for the pain to die down this time, and again and again until Thor finally made it to ten with a shuddering voice and legs trembling. Sweat ran down his brow, and his ass was hot with dying pain, yet his cock still stood straight at attention.   
“Very good pet,” Loki cooed and gently rubbed his rear, smiling at the way Thor tensed in anticipation of being hit again. “Your punishment was well served, and as your reward for earlier, I’m going to let you cum.”  
Thor bit his lower lip and looked over his shoulder to his brother.   
“Th-thank you sir.” He felt like he could explode here and now with just a few strokes, but kept his arms firmly planted on the stone floor. Loki picked up the glass bottle he’d taken from his armoire and popped open the lid. Clear oil slid from the the mouth of the glass onto Loki’s waiting fingers.  
“I want you to fuck my hand until you cum. You are not to stop under any circumstances and you will ask before you dirty my hands with your seed. Understood?"  
“Yes sir-” Thor’s breath was again hitched with anticipation.

Slowly Loki pressed in, the oil letting his long finger slide just the tip of his finger in. Thor tensed in reaction, but Loki stopped. “Relax, pet. I told you I’m not aiming to damage my belongings.”   
Thor took in a steadying breath, gradually allowing his body to relax enough for Loki to move again. Loki pressed in more, making it passed his first knuckle.   
It was uncomfortable, more-so than he had anticipated, but it also felt good to feel something inside of him. He willed himself to relax further, and Loki seemed to take advantage of it by sliding his finger in nearly all the way. Thor moaned out, both out of surprise and pained pleasure. His hands clenched and unclenched, finding little purchase against the stone.   
He felt Loki slide back out, though not fully and more cold oil be applied before he pressed back inside. He was being stretched with each movement, Loki changing the angle of which he entered, sometimes lingering inside and teasing a spot that made Thor jump and his legs quiver.   
“You like this don’t you, slut?”  
“Yes sir,” Thor managed to breath out, bending his head down once more. Loki moved quicker, fully slickened enough to slip in and out of Thor’s hole with ease. Precum dripped freely onto the floor, and Thor couldn’t help the moan that slipped out of him.   
“Being fucked in the ass by nothing by my fingers and you’re already about to fucking cum.” Suddenly there was an added pressure and Thor realized Loki had just added a second oiled finger. “Your hole is so greedy,. You’ll be able to take me in no time at all.” Thor panted against the ground, both the stinging pain and the unfamiliar pleasure washed through him with every movement and he found himself rocking against Loki’s hand to feel more of him inside.  
Loki reached forward and grabbed a fistful of the thunderer’s hair, twisting it to force Thor’s back to arch.  
“Fuck-” Thor moaned at the new position Loki pumped in and out.  
“That’s right, pet  
He pulled his hair harder, this time to pull Thor to a kneeling position. The change in posture sunk Loki’s long fingers in further and Thor moaned unabashedly.  
“Lok----Sir-” He breathed wantonly, stopping himself before he made the mistake of calling him by his name. “P-please I need-” His sentence cut off as his hand dipped down between his legs, needing to touch his aching cock.  
“Don't touch your cunt,” Loki growled against Thor’s shoulder, punctuating it with a bite that made Thor cry out. He left a perfect purple mark right at the cook of his neck, licking it to sooth the sharp pain out of it.   
“Just look at yourself.” Loki’s voice was low and breathy, and Thor opened his eyes to see his brother looking towards the wall. Only there wasn’t just a wall there. A large mirror was tilted down enough that Thor got a good look at himself, flushed red, riding Loki’s fingers like a wanton whore. Loki’s hand was   
“Fuck-,” Thor’s breathy response earned a smile from Loki.  
“Don't you dare cum without my permission.” He reminded with a sharp twist of his nipple. 

“Open your mouth.” Loki commanded and Thor obeyed. Loki tipped his thumb into his mouth and Thor immediately closed his lips around it and sucked.   
“Mm good-” Loki moaned, then pushed his thumb in even deeper until it reached the base knuckle. “Suck it like the slut you are.”   
Thor complied readily, sucking Loki's thumb with renewed vigor remembering to use his tongue as adequately as he could manage. He must have been doing it well enough as Loki drew out a long moan of approval.  
He could feel himself edging closer to cumming.   
“iah gnoah cuh-,” he tried to speak with Loki's finger still in his mouth.  
“What's that?” Loki pretended not to understand and pressed his thumb further into his mouth. Thor gagged almost immediately, adding to the line of saliva trailing from his mouth.   
“I-ihm gethin clohs-” he gasped against Loki's hand.  
Without warning Loki buckled his thumb, forcing Thor's mouth open with a single command of 'drink’ and there was suddenly liquid being poured into his mouth. Thor was too surprised to do anything but comply lest he choke on whatever it was Loki had made him drink, but it didn't take long for him to find out. A familiar warmth traveled down his chest and passed his stomach and yet further straight down, and at once he felt his cock and stones expanding against his thighs.  
The elixir had left him like it always had; urgent.  
“Fu k fuck- oh God's Lo-ki” It almost hurt how hard he was now. The the engorged member throbbed with each thrust, bobbing with Thor’s movement and pushing him over the brink.  
“I-I can't -im going to-” Thor could barely string a sentence together.  
“Yes Cum for me, pet. Cum for your master.” Loki commanded as he took hold of Thor’s member and pumped it fast. 

He came hard, his body jerking from the force of it and he actually saw white sparks flash behind his clenched eyes. Rivulets of white painted the ground before him, splashing both the ground and his thighs alike as he spent himself. 

He hadn't even felt himself go to the ground, but he lay on his back staring up at the unfocused vaulted ceiling and Loki was leaning over him with an extremely satisfied smile. He said something, but it was muffled by his his heart beating in his ears. Loki just seemed to laugh though, and moved some hair out of the older’s face.  
Feeling was very slowly returning to his body, and now that the euphoria was beginning to ebb, Thor was starting to feel the brunt of the painful marks littering his body. His heart was finally quieting down enough to hear again when Loki moved to stand up. Reluctantly, Thor moved to follow but was stopped by a pale hand.  
“Rest,” Loki’s voice had softened significantly, or, perhaps it was just Thor’s imagination. “I'll be right back with some warm cloths to clean you up,” He could only nod as Loki left his side and returned with a few items.  
He cleaned the cum and oil from Thor’s groin, rear, and thighs, being careful not to be too rough with his still-sensitive areas.  
“You did well, love.” Loki’s voice was still soft and just as soothing as the his hands were. Another cloth was dipped into the water, and Loki moved upwards to the marks that crisscrossed his bottom and his back, pressing the warmth there to sooth the darkening spots. “You took it so well, especially for your first time.” He felt Loki lean down and give him a soft kiss on a particularly raised welt.   
Thor was silent.   
“Come, let us move to the bed.” Loki suggested, the hand between Thor’s shoulders gently guiding him upwards. He was silently grateful for that, as his shaking legs were sluggish to respond to him and the cloudiness in his mind didn’t seem to fade even as he stood.  
“This feels….strange-” he found himself saying as he let himself be half pulled to Loki’s bed and he heard the sorcerer chuckle softly.   
“I call it the Haze. It's perfectly normal, and should wear off soon.” Thor sat down on the bed  
“Lay this way,” he gently pushed Thor to lay on his stomach.  
Loki left his side for a few moments to gather the items before the bed dipped again as he sat on the edge. Something cold was being rubbed on the heated skin of his back. Some sort of mixture he assumed, but whatever it was, it was taking the edge off the growing stings of the whip marks. “This should help heal them quicker.. but you’ll still have some marks.”   
Thor didn’t answer, but just watched his brother dip cloth into the water again.   
He was euphoric, satisfied, guilty, and shamed all at once for what had just happened, and the more his rational mind returned to him, the more intense they got. He wanted to laugh and yell at the same time there was a hard knot in his throat and he didn’t know how he was supposed to feel.   
“Shhhh,” Came Loki’s voice though Thor hadn’t said a word. He brushed a few strands of his blond hair from his face, passing the soothing cloth over his cheeks and forehead. “I’m here,” He kissed his temple. He put the cloth back on his bedstand before he lay next to him, carding long fingers through his hair and whispering sweet words to him.  
Thor closed his eyes to that, listening to the way Loki’s soft voice seemed to start smoothing over his rising raw emotions. His touch was calming, soft and caring and such a sharp contrast to not ten minutes before. 

He was able to swallow that knot, and he opened his eyes again to see Loki with his eyes half closed. 

“Hey,.” He smiled and ran his fingers down his cheek.   
“Hey,” Thor’s voice was low and raw, but he still returned the smile.   
“Back with me?” Loki chuckled. “How do you feel?”  
“Better. Good….. Amazing..” He wasn’t sure how to answer, but he was happy.   
“You did very well, Thor.” Loki rubbed Thor’s shoulder, then back up to his neck in a slow sweeping manner. 

They were quiet for a few minutes, but this was a comfortable silence and for once Thor didn't mind it.   
He instead took this time to really look at Loki. The soft curve of his mouth, the subtle gold flecks that dappled his green eyes that Thor had failed to appreciate before, even the soft way his hair fell around his angled face. Loki was … beautiful..   
It hadn't been the first time he’d thought it, but for once he actually allowed himself to truly appreciate just how ethereal he looked.  
“What are you thinking about?” the younger recaptured Thor’s wandering thoughts.  
“.......When you realize you felt this way about me?” Thor thought to ask. Loki smiled and shrugged as he continued to toy with Thor’s hair, but he could see his little brother choosing his words carefully.  
“It's been a long time I suppose. Looking back at it I mean. I don't know if I lusted for you then as I do now, but..something about you always drew me to you. The way your body moved, or the way your laugh would fill the room, the way your face would turn a lovely shade of red when insulted. I'd often think about keeping all those special things you do to myself, so that no one else would get the treasure of seeing you the way I did. But then, I don't know if anyone ever did see you the way I did...Do..” He corrected his last word.   
“So, you pushing me away these past few years..?”  
“I had my reasons..” Loki’s eyes unfocused momentarily before coming back to meet Thor’s. “Mostly because I wasn't sure how to process that I might be attracted to you, even on an unsexualized level.” Loki smiled, and Thor hated that it was fake.   
“I thought we were being honest with each other.” That seemed to take the young trickster by surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself.   
He spoke softly, “It wasn't anything you did..” Loki’s fingers stopped their fidgeting and he didn't look up to meet Thor’s intent look. “We just.. grew apart. A little too different I suppose..”   
Thor moved to take Loki’s hand and bring it up to his mouth and plant a kiss there.   
“That's what I like about you, though.”   
At that, Loki looked back up at him.   
“,, You really are a sentimental idiot, you know that?”  
“And you like that about me.” Thor stated simple. Loki playfully pushed him.  
“Shut up.” He chuckled, but Thor could still see something close to remorse behind that smile.  
“Loki… you'd tell me if something was wrong, right?”   
“Of course I would you big oaf.” Loki rolled his eyes but wasn't annoyed. “You worry far too much for your own good.”  
“Promise me?”  
“What?”  
“Promise me. That if there really is something -”  
“There isn't Thor.”  
“-you’ll tell instead of distancing yourself more.”  
Loki sighed, quite possibly for dramatic effect before finally looking back to Thor.   
“Yes yes fine, I promise.” Loki waved him off.  
“You better.”  
Thor drew his hand to the nape of Loki’s neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Loki was still for a moment and Thor thought he might try to pull away, but his brother instead relaxed into it.   
After a tender few moments they pulled away.  
It didn't take any words for Thor to understand the look he saw. This was what both of them wanted. Not just the sex, not just the exotic play, but this here and now. Loki had been wanting it as much as Thor had.  
“I've missed you.” He said barely above a whisper. 

They lay that way for a while, simply wrapped in each other's arms without saying anything else.   
Only when Thor was close to falling asleep did the silence break.  
“You should be going.” Loki said suddenly, clearing his throat and surprising Thor back to wakefulness.”  
“What?..Already?” He held Loki just a little tighter and looked at him with aslight pout that usually got him what he wanted from the trickster.  
“Oh don’t give me that look. If I could keep you in here all day I would, however, It's midday.” Loki pointed out. “No one suspects when I'm absent from social circles, but you, dearest brother, will be missed. Besides..” Loki moved from Thor's embrace and rolled over, stretching before sitting up. “I need to speak to mother and father before I leave for Vanaheim.”  
“Wait what?” Thor propped himself up on his elbows. “Wait, why are you going to Vanaheim?”   
“Oh, you were in the Hills when the news came. Funny how you can miss so much in one day.” Loki smirked, but the humor didn’t reach his eyes. “One of their princes were killed.” He looked at Thor over his shoulder. “I will be accompanying our ambassador to relay Asgard’s sympathies.” Thor sat up all the way, shaking his head.  
“If we are already sending a representative, why do you have to go too?”  
“You really don’t listen during our lectures, do you?” But instead of being annoyed as usual, Loki smiled softly. “As the second son, I’ll eventually be at your side helping you rule as your advisor. So naturally I need to not only learn how to handle these types of situations, but put my knowledge into action.” He slipped on a thin silk robe and turned back to Thor who reached for his brother’s lithe hand.  
“But do you have to go to /this/ one?..”  
“Don’t pout, Thor. We will have a week to get in some more quality time before I leave. But yes, I have little choice in the matter.” He sat back on the edge of the bed, and a look crossed over his face too fast for Thor to really catch before Loki covered it away with yet another fake smile.   
“Let’s not dwell on it too long.” He leaned forward and kissed Thor on the cheek. “Like I said, we have plenty of time before I leave. And in that meantime I plan on having a lot more fun with you. Now get dressed, I have one last thing before you leave.”  
“More than the elixir? Which, by the way, Thank you, sir.” Thor smirked  
“You're very welcome pet. But yes, and you might enjoy this one as much as that.”  
Curious, and mildly concerned, Thor stood up and searched for his discarded clothing. 

 

Thor winced as he redressed himself, his entire body feeling sore, but pleasantly so. He just finished pulling on the shirt he’d left in the other room when Loki pulled something out of the small ornate ‘play’ chest he hadn't noticed earlier at the bottom of his armoire. The object was roughly the size of his thumb, but bulbed at the top and flared slightly at the base.   
“Ahh, this one should do nicely.” He closed the lid with a heavy ‘thunk’ and stood up again.  
“Go to the bed and bend over, trousers at your ankles.” Loki picked up the same oil he’d used earlier and coated the metal plug, ignoring Thor’s questioning look. “This should help you start ‘adjusting’. You will keep this in at all times, do you understand, pet?” Thor eyed the object wearily, unsure exactly what it was but had a good idea of where it was going to be placed.  
“I..yes? But, how long exactly are you talking about.” He asked as he complied with Loki’s orders anyway, actually able to feel Loki’s devious smile as the trickster walked up behind him.  
“Oh I don’t know. Maybe a day, maybe a few. Depends on how well you follow the rules.” Loki teased the cold plug at Thor’s still reddened entrance, smearing some of the oil there.   
“Rules? I thought those were for the bedroom only.” Thor sounded uneasy, looking over his shoulder to his smirking brother.  
“They are. In a way. Don't fret Thor, to the outside world everyone will keep on seeing what they always see; a proud and confident Prince. You have a role to play, and I would not see that destroyed for others to take advantage of. You are mine to degrade and humiliate, and mine ONLY. Now… Do you remember the first rule?”  
“To address you as 'Sir’ in private.” Thor recalled easily. He’d only been reminded about a dozen times in the last hour.  
“Very good, pet.” Loki slid a finger down the cleft of his sore ass to toy the underside of Thor's balls while keeping the plug in teasing place.   
“The second rule, you are to refrain from having sex with anyone until I deem otherwise. You are my toy and I don't feel like sharing you with the common filth you like to drag to bed. Especially that busty brat, Bett.”  
“What's wrong with Bett?”   
“You like her.” Loki said shortly. “And I don't.” Thor could feel the plug press against him, just enough to open him, then slip out. “You’ll end your incessant flirting with her.”  
“Yes sir,”   
“Rule three, you will act as though nothing has changed. Not between us and not between anyone else. But if I call upon you for a ‘private discussion’, I expect no hesitation to heed that call no matter what you are doing. On my part, I will not pull you away from important tasks. If I decide you’ve taken too long, you’ll be given a punishment.”  
“Yes sir.” It crossed Thor’s mind that he should be protesting at least some of these rules, but he didn’t. Loki was laying ground rules, new rules, ones that Thor expected could be bent or perhaps sometimes broken, right? And, if he were being perfectly honest with himself, he briefly wondered what kinds of punishments Loki was capable of concocting.   
“Lastly, if I find out you took this out without my express permission, you won’t cum until the new year. Got it?”  
“Yes sir.”   
Thor gripped the edges of the bed as the plug was slid inside him. It was thicker than Loki’s finger, and more uncomfortable as it stretched its way in.   
“Don't be so dramatic, pet. This is the smallest one I have and it's no bigger than your pathetic little cock, I'm surprised you can even feel it.” Loki let his finger linger on the jeweled base of the plug, gently pushing it in and out just to tease the red back into Thor’s cheeks. “Soon you'll be able to take a real man’s cock.” Thor was glad his face was half buried in the sheets. The thought of Loki burying himself into him like Thor had with countless other women was already making him hard again.  
“Go on now.” He snickered and gave a swift spank to Thor’s marked rear. “I have some washing to do.”


End file.
